A Family Debt
by EnchantedAlice
Summary: Megan is the daughter of Mr. Gold, in charge of doing all of his dirty work. She wants to break free from her father's reputation and seems to find that chance in Emma Swan, a newcomer to Storybrooke. Back in the Enchanted Forest, Megara works under her father, desperate to get her brother back. Sometimes she considers leaving, but a deal is deal.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N/ Hey guys, I'm EnchantedAlice, and I'm a major Once Upon a Time fan. I've decided to give writing an OC a shot with my character, Megan A.K.A Megara. So tell me what you think!**

* * *

Megan rushed down the streets of Storybrooke, managing not to run into anyone which wasn't that impressive, considering almost everyone had turned in for the night. She barged into a tiny shop on the corner of a street near the edge of town.

"Well, dearie, there better be a good reason for you coming here so late." Mr. Gold said, an expectant look on his face.

Megan grimaced but walked closer to him, "Henry Mills has gone missing."

* * *

"What are you doing here so late, dearie?" Rumplestiltskin leered at the woman in front of him. The woman in front of him rolled her eyes even though she stepped back a few feet just in case.

"I have the ink you asked for." the brunette said, producing a small vial out of her satchel. "I still don't know what you need it for."

"Yes!" Rumplestiltskin hissed, trying to reach for it.

The brunette frowned, holding it away from him, "How much longer is this going to take? I'm tired of waiting."

"Give it to me." Rumplestiltskin insisted, putting his hands between the bars.

"Tell me." the brunette retorted.

"Give. It. To. Me."

"_Tell me."_

"Megara!" Rumplestiltskin hissed.

"Father!" Meg mocked.

"Regina should be finished soon." Rumplestiltskin told her finally before charging for the bottle again. "Now give it!" he shouted.

"Shh!" Meg told him, glancing around, "The guards could hear us. But since you're being a child," Meg handed him the vial, "There. Are you satisfied?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Rumplestiltskin murmured, staring down at his bottle.

"Anything else?" Meg raised an eyebrow. "Maybe some good lighting too?"

"I don't need anything else." Rumplestiltskin waved her off, "You can leave now." Meg rolled her eyes again but moved backwards then stilled.

"I hear someone coming." Meg tilted her head to the noise, "A guard…and….Prince Charming and Snow White." Meg looked at her father amused, "That should be fun."

"Just go!" Rumplestiltskin growled at her.

"I'm going," Meg smirked, "Guess I'll have to take the back door." She disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke as the guard appeared with Prince Charming and Snow White.

* * *

OUAT

Megan groaned, walking along the streets of Storybrooke. For some reason that her father hadn't explained to her, she was now on the lookout for Henry. He was strangely invested in the Mayor's kid, which concerned Megan a lot. Nevertheless, she still listened to her father and was now patrolling the streets in case Henry came back.

"Nice night out, isn't it?" Archie, the town's shrink greeted Megan.

"I guess." Megan shrugged, rocking on her heels.

"It's been a long time since we last talked, Megan." Archie said, "How have you been?"

"I don't have those dreams anymore," Megan responded, "I didn't see the point in going back to see you."

"That isn't really what I asked." Archie said, looking extremely concerned for her. Megan turned away from him, unsure of how to react at the fact that someone seemed to care. Her father certainly didn't. He had her running around doing his dirty worked for years. Megan was in charge of collecting her father's rent and tossing people out who didn't pay theirs. It was a lonely life with no one trusting her because of her father.

"I'm fine, Dr. Hopper." Megan finally said, clearing her throat. "I've moved on from that part of my life." Archie looked like he had something else to say but a yellow bug stopped him. A young blonde woman and Henry stepped out of the car.

"Is that Henry?" Megan murmured, squinting.

"It is." Archie confirmed, moving forward, "Henry!" Archie walked closer to the two with Megan following. "Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie." Henry responded.

"Who's this?" Megan asked, coming closer to the three. She glanced at the blonde warily, not recognizing from around town.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home." the blonde said lightly, looking exhausted.

"She's my mom, Megan," Henry said, giving Megan a small smile. He seemed to be the only one who didn't mind her around town which Megan appreciated, even if he was ten years old.

"Woah." Megan blurted, before shaking her head, spotting his mother again. "I didn't mean that."

"It's okay." the blonde said, "You know where he lives?"

"Yeah, sure." Archie said, "Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Henry's birth mom exclaimed.

"You didn't even tell her what you were getting her into?" Megan turned to Henry. "Yikes."

"Hey, where were you today, Henry?" Archie asked, "Because you missed your session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Henry said, "I went on a field trip."

"Henry." Archie was stern, "What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplished anything." Megan resisted the urge to tell the shrink to shut up, noticing the wary look on Henry's mother. That boy didn't need his birth mother to think he was crazy. Imaginative, sure. Henry would run around town, telling her she was a fairytale character. Megan played along for the most part, as long it didn't hurt anyone.

"Oookay." the blonde interrupted the quick session, "Well, I really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure." Archie said, "Well, listen. Um. Have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry."

"Good night, Henry." Megan said, moving forward to ruffle Henry's hair. "Good luck with your mom. Nice to meet you…"

"Emma." Emma introduced herself, giving Megan a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Megan." Megan responded before turning to make the trek to her house.

* * *

OUAT

The next day, Megan woke up bright and early to get started on collecting the rent. She went from house to house, kicking a few people out along the way. She finally made her way to the Sheriff's station, knowing that was where Graham would be. Megan entered unnoticed but found Leroy walking out and Marco and Graham standing in front of Emma.

"Seriously?" she was saying.

"Regina's drinks are a little stronger than we thought." Graham told her, a slight smile on his face.

"I wasn't drunk. There was a wolf standing in the middle of the road." Emma said.

"A wolf." Graham nodded, "Right."

Megan coughed loudly, making her presence known. "Hey, Graham. Morning Marco." "Good morning, Megan." Marco said hurriedly, rushing to get down his ladder, "I have the rent, it's just at home…I could go home right-"

"It's okay, Marco." Megan assured him. "I'll come by to collect it later."

"Megan." Graham greeted, a cautious smile on his face. He treated her just fine, though he was always careful around her, knowing who her father was. "I have the rent."

"Great." Megan said, rocking on the bottom of her heels. She turned to see Emma in her jail cell. "What happened to you?"

"There was a wolf." Emma repeated, exasperated.

"Probably should report that to the sheriff." Megan grinned. "But he probably won't believe you." The corners of Emma's lips twitched upwards.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Emma said, just as the Mayor burst in.

"Graham!" Regina called, "Henry's run away again. We have to…what is she doing here?" Regina demanded, spotting Emma, "Do you know where he is?"

"Honey, I haven't seen him since I dropped him at your house." Emma said, "And, I have a pretty good alibi."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning." Regina said.

"Did you try his friends?" Emma asked.

"He doesn't really have any. He's kind of a loner." Regina responded, "The only person close to a friend would be…" she turned to Megan, "Do you know where he is?"

"What? No." Megan said, shaking her head, "I've been busy all day."

"Here's an idea." Emma said, "How about you guys let me out and I'll help you find him."

* * *

OUAT

After a long day of collecting rent, Megan finally made her way back to her father's pawn shop. "Here's everything I got." Megan said, tossing cash on the counter.

"Good, good." her father said, "Is that everything?"

"Uh, Granny said she would get the rent to you later cause she was busy at the diner today." Megan answered, rocking on her heels. "That's it."

"Have you heard anything about Henry's mother?" her father asked.

"She's young, dad." Megan rolled her eyes, "But I did hear she was staying in town for a few days."

"The only place she could be at is Granny's." Her father mused to himself, before glancing at his daughter. "I'll collect the rent from Granny's."

"I'm sure you will." Megan said sarcastically, "I guess I'm turning in for the night. Night, dad." she said, walking forward and giving him a kiss on the cheek. She then turned and headed up for the night, not knowing how important Emma Swan was to her father.

* * *

**A.N./ Quick note, she is based on the Meg character from Hercules. Except less Greek Myths and more Rumplestiltskin. We'll learn more about her as the season goes and I'll be skipping a few episodes on the way. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, I'm so grateful for the good responses so far! Thank you so much!**

* * *

Megara stood at her father's side, watching as the fairy was disintegrated into tiny pieces, possibly disturbing the young girl in front of her. Rumplestiltskin reached down to pick up the wand that the fairy dropped.

"What…what did you do?" the young blonde asked, frightened.

"Now, now. I got what I wanted," Rumplestiltskin responded, "There's no need to be frightened."

"Yeah, because that works all the time." Megara said, rolling her eyes at her father. She turned to the girl, feeling pity for her. She was probably only a few years younger than Megara was. "Honestly, it's alright."

"Alright?" the girl demanded, holding her broom tightly, "You just killed my fairy godmother. She was trying to help me."

"Was she?" Rumplestiltskin interjected, "Do you know what this is?" he held up the wand for the girl to see.

"Pure magic," the girl said, smiling.

"Pure evil." Megara corrected, "Trust me - we're doing you a favor - all they do is ruin people's lives." The young girl glanced at the brunette, wondering if there was some personal connection for them.

"Yes…go on back to your life and thank your lucky starts you still got something to go back to." Rumplestiltskin said.

"My life…it's wretched." the blonde muttered, throwing her broom on the ground. Megara and her father exchanged a glance, knowing they hit their target.

Megara stepped forward, placing her hand on the blonde, looking sincere, "Then change it. Make your own path." Rumplestiltskin was the first to turn to walk away. But that was enough.

"Wait." the girl called, "Please, wait. I will do anything to get out of here. Please."

"Anything?" Rumplestiltskin held in a giggle.

"Do you know how to use that wand, Mr…?" the blonde motioned to the wand, looking hopeful.

"Rumplestiltskin." he said, waving his hands in a grand gesture, "This is my…apprentice, Megara. And yes, of course I do."

"Then help me." the young girl said.

"Well, if I do, and you can, indeed, shoulder the consequences, then you'll owe me a favor." Rumplestiltskin warned her.

"Name it. What do you want?" the raggedy maid asked.

"Something…precious." Megara stepped behind her father, producing something in her hand.

"I have nothing."

"Oh, but you will." Megara told her, "With this wish, you'll get more riches than you care to think about."

"I care nothing for riches." the blonde told her, "I'll give you anything you want. Just get me out of here."

"Now we're talking." Rumplestiltskin giggled.

"Well, how does it work?" the girl asked, looking at the wand.

"Fear not!" Rumplestiltskin waved his hands around. "My needs are small and all you have to do is sign on the dotted line." Megara handed the contract to her father. "Do we have a deal?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you." the blonde grinned, moving forward to sign the contract. Rumplestiltskin provided the board to write and when the girl stepped back, Megara turned into a lovely princess.

"What did you say your name was?" Megara asked, walking around the girl, thinking.

"Cinderella." Megara exchanged a look with her father before giving her glass slippers instead of regular ones.

"Glass?"

"Every story needs a memorable detail." Rumplestiltskin said, "Let's see how they fit, shall we? Now, you have a good time. But be sure to watch the clock."

OUAT

_Meg was lost. He had promised he would only be a moment but it had been hours now. If Meg had stayed any longer in the middle of town, people would recognize her from the pictures plastered over the city. She had hidden in the forest but now she couldn't find her way out. Meg tried to steady her breathing as she transitioned from a run into a slow walk. People's voices came from somewhere to her left. _

_ "I could've sworn I saw her!"_

_ "Well, maybe you were wrong!" another harsh voice responded, "Wouldn't be the first time you messed up."_

_ "Hey!" the other voice said, "You know, you're a pain in my side." _

_ "At least I don't panic at every sign of those two!" Meg rolled her eyes, knowing she was safe for the moment. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small piece of mirror._

_ "Jefferson?!" she whisper-hissed, looking for any sign of the tall, dark and handsome hat-lover. "Jeff-er-son!"_

_ "Megara!" Jefferson's face appeared in the mirror, looking worried, "Where are you?"_

_ "Somewhere…in the forest." Meg responded, choosing to ignore that Jefferson called her by her full name. "I don't know where I am…"_

_ "Stay there." Jefferson told her, "I'll come to you."_

OUAT

Megan woke with a start. The dream had been so vivid….and on repeat for the last few days. Megan would've attempted to put some meaning behind it but one look at the clock told her she was late. She quickly dressed, forgoing the chance to eat breakfast and rushing outside. She threw her hair into a quick ponytail, sliding into her car. Her phone buzzed with incoming messages and missed calls. Seeing as they were all from one person, she hit the call back button.

"Megan?" Emma's voice came through the line, "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling for hours now."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Megan said, rolling her eyes, "You've been leaving messages like a clingy ex-lover."

"Funny," Emma said, though she didn't sound amused at all, "Look I need your help. Yesterday, your father was attacked," Before Megan could voice her surprise, Emma trudged ahead, "Now he wants me to find a…Ashley Boyd."

"Ok?" Megan asked, pulling out of the driveway, "What do I have to do?"

"Well, whatever your dad wants with this girl, it can't be good." Emma concluded, rather accurately, "I need to get to her before your dad does."

"Fine," Megan huffed, drawing out the word, "Ashley…Boyd, huh? Isn't she that pregnant girl?

"That's the one." Emma confirmed, "Is there anything you know about her?"

"She works at Granny's Inn," Megan offered, "Other than that, we don't really run in the same circles. She pays her rent to Granny, not my father."

"Anything else?" Emma asked, "Anyone she talks to? I mean, who's the father? There's gotta be a father."

Megan briefly thought about who Henry's father could be, but didn't dare to ask. They may be friends, but Megan didn't think Emma would be open to telling all. "I don't know. You should try Ruby. She's kinda her friend, helps her when Ashley needs it."

"Thanks, Megan," Emma breathed a sigh of relief, "I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, don't mention it." Megan said seriously, "I mean it. My dad finds out I helped you help her, we're both screwed."

"I think I can handle your dad." Emma noted.

"But I can't." Megan pointed out, "So, I'll see you later."

OUAT

Megara watched as her father danced with Cinderella. She picked at one of the pastries at the table, watching as Snow White and her Prince danced together, very much in love. She remembered when she was like that. So in love, so _blind _that she forgot…at the end of the day, everything ends. Even if it's just to protect them.

"I can see your wheels turning, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said, coming to stand next to her.

"I'm fine." Megara said automatically, because that was what her father wanted to hear. She couldn't afford to be distracted, not when they were so close. "I'm fine."

"Everything's finally coming together, Megara." Rumplestiltskin said, "Don't screw it up now."

"I _won't_." Megara said, a little too edgy. "I know what we have to do now." with that, Megara turned away from her father and walked off.

OUAT

"You _forgot _to tell me she gave up her baby to your father?" Emma repeated to what was probably the hundredth time. Megan was still wincing, even as she slowly raised the coffee cup to her mouth. Emma and Megan were at Granny's Diner, them waiting for Ruby to finish with her customer.

"Look," Megan sighed, "I'm not like you, Emma. I just can't stand up to my father and tell him to call off the deal."

"Why are you so scared of him?" Emma asked.

"I'm not." Megan insisted, "Just know when to fight my battles."

"Yeah, and it looks like you've fought zero." Emma retorted, then leaned forward, "Megan, you gotta take a stand. Tell your dad you don't liking playing his way. Tell him you don't want to keep doing all his dirty work just because he's you father."

"What, you think I can do that?" Megan raised an eyebrow.

Emma looked straight at the girl in front of her, "Yes, I do. All you have to do is fight back and stand your ground. Tell him you're not his puppet anymore."

Megan smiled, "I think I will."

OUAT

A little bird had sent word that Cinderella had requested a meeting with Rumplestiltskin and his elusive apprentice. Megara knew everything was working out perfectly but couldn't help but feel nervous.

"Are you sure you have everything?" Megara asked for the twentieth time.

"Yes, yes, yes." Rumplestiltskin turned to face his daughter. "I just need the squid ink. Which you need to get."

"Right." Megara nodded, then paused, "Maybe…"

"No time for doubts, dearie." Rumplestiltskin snapped, "You know what you have to do. We are this close now," he said, measuring with two fingers, "We're almost there."

"I know." Megara said.

"The sooner this is done, the sooner it will be over." Rumplestiltskin reminded her. That seemed to knock some focus into her as she grinned, the doubts washing away.

"Okay, then." Megara smirked, "Let's get going."

OUAT

Megan in the shop, debating whether or not to go through with it. She rocked on the bottom of her heels even as he father walked in from his short walk. He looked at her curiously.

"What is it, Megan?" her father asked.

"What makes you think there's something?" Megan retorted defensively, still rocking on her heels.

"You're doing that thing with your heels that I don't like." her father responded. Megan took a deep breath, thinking on what Emma had said. Just stand your ground. "You're always doing things like that."

_Oh, that was it_.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Megan nodded, grabbing the small suitcase she had packed, "But now you won't have to mind me anymore," Seeing her father's bemused face, Megan continued, "I'm leaving. I used to do whatever you wanted, but I'm not standing for it anymore. You can make the town hate you, but you can't drag me down with you." with that, Megan slammed the door shut as she left her father's shop and into a free life.


	3. Desperate Souls

Rumplestiltskin sat on inside his tiny rickety house, spinning straw. His youngest child rushed in, looking shocked and afraid.

"Papa! Papa!" Baelfire cried out, "They've come for Morraine." Rumplestiltskin immediately dropped what he was doing and rushed outside, forgetting his daughter who was still in the house, sleeping. The two watched as a young girl was dragged away from her parents by several soldiers. Baelfire cringed, imagining it was his sister instead.

"NO!" the girl's mother shouted tearfully.

"NO!" the father joined in, "Please, please!" While the parents were shouting, Megara made her way outside, coughing loudly as she did. Her hair was a mess and covered most of her face. Baelfire's eyes widened at seeing his sister and rushed to her side.

"Ara, what are you doing?" Baelfire demanded.

"I wanted to see what was going on." Megara replied, bending over from all the coughing she was doing.

"You should go back inside." Baelfire tried to lead her back into the house.

"No!" Megara pulled away and forced herself to walk forward, "I'm fine. I need to be outside. It's so stuffy in the hut." Baelfire looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Megara walked forward when the woman drew a knife and darted for the knight before she was held by a mysterious force. In the field beyond the villagers, a cloaked figure sat on a horse and held his hands out toward the couple.

"My birthday's in three days," Baelfire realized, "They'll come for me in three days!"

"We'll find a way." Rumplestiltskin said, joining his children, "We'll…we'll find a way." Megara coughed loudly once again which gained the attention of her father.

"Megara! What are you doing out here?" Rumplestiltskin demanded, "You should be back inside, resting!" Megara didn't bother to fight, feeling drained from walking all the way outside and resisting her brother. She said nothing as she was led back inside.

OUAT

Emma walked into the pawn shop with a bit of nervousness, wondering what the man could possibly want from her. She briefly considered it was about Megan but he hadn't said anything to his runaway daughter, nor had he made an attempt to get her back. It slightly pissed Emma off that Megan's own father made it clear he was perfectly fine with his daughter running away from him. That was kinda disturbing in Emma's mind. Mr. Gold was at the counter in the back room, waiting for Emma.

"Gold!" Emma called, "In here?"

"Well," he said, coming out of the back room, "If it isn't the woman who convinced my daughter to run away."

Emma shifted but didn't back down. "She made her choice. Now, if there was a reason you called the Sheriff's Department…if you want to talk about that quickly-"

"Yes." Mr. Gold said, almost amused. "I just wanted to, uh, express my condolences, really. The Sheriff was a good man. You're still wearing the Deputy's badge. Well, he's been gone two weeks, now and I believe that after two weeks of acting as Sheriff, the job becomes yours. You'll have to wear the real badge."

"Yeah, I guess," Emma said, "I'm just not in a hurry. So, um, thank you for the kind words."

Mr. Gold ducked under the counter and came out with a box, "I have his things."

"What?"

"The Sheriff. He rented an apartment that I own. Another reason for my call, really. I wanted to offer you a keepsake." Mr. Gold offered.

"I don't need anything." Emma looked at the box uneasily.

"As you wish. Well., I'll give them to Mayor Mills. Seems like she was the closest thing he had to family." Gold said.

"I'm not sure about that." Emma scoffed, coming closer again.

"No love lost there, I see. Look, I feel that all of this stuff is headed for the trash bin - you really should take something. Look - his jacket."

"No." Emma said.

Gold tried again, "Well, look. Your boy might like these, don't you think? You could play together." he held a pair of walkie-talkies which immediately piqued Emma's interest. Henry would like those for Operation Cobra….

"Thanks." Emma said, reaching for them.

"You enjoy these with your boy. Your time together is precious, you know? That's the thing about children - before you know it, you lose them." That also got to Emma. He was talking about Henry but he really meant Megan. Gold did miss his daughter after all.

OUAT

"You know, Emma, I really don't think all this is necessary." Megan said as Mary Margaret opened the door to her apartment. Emma was at the counter, struggling with a toaster with the music on loud. Megan was covering one of her ears and was also trying to talk Emma down from her assassination of the toaster.

"Toaster broken?" Mary Margaret asked innocently.

"It is now." Megan said, hiding a smile as she moved forward to turn the music off.

"Just needed to hit something." Emma explained then realized who she was talking to, "I'll pay for another one."

"What's going on?" Mary Margaret asked instead. Megan sat back on the stool at the counter, turning to face Emma and Mary Margaret.

"Regina fired me so she could put one of her own puppets in as Sheriff." Emma said, "It's my job."

"I never heard you so passionate about it before. What happened?" Mary Margaret asked.

"I don't know….I just….I know I want it back." Emma said.

"There's gotta be a reason." Megan told her as there was a knock on the door.

"Maybe I just want to beat her." Emma said as she opened the door to see Gold on the other side. Megan's eyes widened and Emma closed the door slightly to keep Megan from view. Megan ducked and went behind the counter, peaking from the side.

"Good evening, Miss Swan." Gold said, " Sorry for the intrusion. There's something I'd like to discuss with you."

"I'll let you two talk." Mary Margaret said, glancing at the counter with concern. She hesistated before leaving the room instead.

"Come on in." Emma said, blocking the way to the kitchen.

"Thank you." Gold said, "I, uh, I heard about what happened. Such an injustice." "Yeah, well, what's done is done." Emma shrugged, closing the door. Megan leaned against the counter, making sure not to make any noise.

"Spoken like a true fighter." Gold said.

"I don't know what chance I have. She's Mayor and I'm, well, me." Emma said.

"Miss Swan, two people with a common goal can accomplish many things. Two people with a common enemy can accomplish even more. How would you like a benefactor?"

"A benefactor?"

"You mind?" Gold motioned to the table, noticing how careful Emma was to not let him near the kitchen. If they thought he didn't see his daughter, he was gonna have trouble with getting the savior to break the curse if she wasn't perceptive. "You know, it's quite shocking how few people study the town charter."

"The town charter?" Emma asked.

"Well, it's quite comprehensive. And the Mayor's authority? Well, maybe she's not quite as powerful as she seems."

OUAT

Megara was resting peacefully for the first time in nights when her father shook his daughter awake.

"Ara. Ara. Wake up. Come on! Come on!" Rumplestiltskin said. Megara turned to see her brother was already awake and dressed. She rose and quickly dressed, heading out the door where they were waiting. They walked through the woods, Baelfire carrying Megara's things since she looked ready to keel over.

"It feels wrong to run away." Baelfire said.

"It is." Megara said, turned to glare at her father who pretended he didn't hear what she said. She was just like her mother, displeased with the fact he ran away from the war. But it wasn't his fault! He just wanted to get back to his family.

"Its worse to die, son. I'm not having you taken away to the Ogres' war." they walked along the path to see a beggar walking on the same path as well.

"Alms for the poor?" the beggar asked, "Alms for the poor?"

"Yes." Megara said, reaching into her pockets and handing the beggar some coins. Rumplestiltskin tugged his children along the path.

"Are we sure there's no other way?"

"Oh, I can't lose you, Bae."

"We can pretend I'm sick. Like Ara is." Baelfire suggested.

"We can't do that. They'll send a healer, just like they did for Ara." Rumplestiltskin said, looking at his daughter and fixing the blanket around her shoulders. They quietened down enough to hear horses approaching.

"Quick - hide in the ditch! Hide! Go, go, go! Rumplestiltskin said,

"Stop right there!" Megara looked up to see several knights on horseback and surrounding the three. "What are you doing on the King's realm?"

"We have some wool to sell at the fair at Longbourne." Rumplestiltskin said smoothly. The knight looked at him closely.

"I know you, don't I?" he got off his horse and walked closer. "What was your name? Hm? Spindleshanks? Threadwhistle? Hobblefoot?"

"His name's Rumplestiltskin." Bae said proudly.

"Hush, Bae!" Megara said, nudging her brother and looking down at the ground unhappily, trying to force her coughs down. Now they would know she was sick and the daughter of a coward.

"Ah, the man who ran." the knight said, "Is this your boy? How old is he? What about the girl? What's their names?"

"I'm Baelfire and I'm thirteen." Baelfire turned to his sister, "This is Megara and she is sixteen."

"Sixteen?" the knight Hordor asked. "Old enough to be in the Ogre wars. Old enough to be fighting!"

"She's sick, sir." Baelfire quickly answered. "She's been excused from the King himself."

"Hmph." Hordor said, staring at Megara who with her pale skin and dull eyes fit the profile for someone close to death. "What about you? When's your birthday?"

"In two days time." Baelfire answered.

"Hush, boy!" Rumplestiltskin said.

"Did you teach him how to run as well, Rumplestiltskin? Did he tell you? Did he tell you how he ran and the ogres turned the tide of the battle, and all the others were killed, and he returned home to a wife who could not bear the sight of him?"

"Please…." Rumplestiltskin trailed off.

"You see, women do not like to be married to cowards." Hordor said, turning to Megara, "Would you want to be tied to a coward?"

"I don't like it now." Megara managed to get out, not looking at her father.

"You see?!" Hordor laughed loudly, "This girl's has sense! She would have made a lovely bride." Megara's eyebrows drew together in bemusement. "Either way, it's treason to avoid service. Take the boy now."

"No, no, no, no!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, "What do you want?"

"What do I wanted?" Hordor asked, "You have no money, no influence, no land, no title, no power. The truth is, all you really have is fealty. Kiss my boot."

"I don't understand-"

"You asked my price." Hordor said, "Kiss my boot."

"Not in front of my children." Rumplestiltskin begged.

"Kiss my boot!" Hordor demanded, "Either that, or the girl! Now, what's it going to be?" Megara looked at her father as he got on the ground and kissed Hordor's foot. Megara looked away as the knights laughed as Hordor kicked her father.

"Papa!" Baelfire exclaimed, helping his father as the knights left. The beggar appears from nowhere, startling the group.

"Let me help you. Let me help you home." the beggar said, helping Rumplestiltskin walk.

"Thank you, old man." Megara managed to say walking ahead of the group to lead the way. "We have no way to pay you…"

"I can think of another way. You just leave me whatever you can spare, and I'll find a way to be your benefactor. Come."

OUAT

Megara couldn't sleep after their little attempt at escaping earlier in the night. She was on her side to prevent her father from knowing she was awake. Baelfire had fallen asleep the moment he landed on his cot. The beggar and her father had stayed up talking and eating stew.

"Another day gone. There'll be no fleeing now." Rumplestiltskin sighed.

"No. You need to find another way. You need to choose a different path." the beggar said in hushed tones.

"Choose? What choice do I have?"

"Everyone has a choice." the beggar retorted.

"I'm the town coward," Rumplestiltskin said, "The only choice I have is which corner to hide in. I'm lame, friendless….the only thing I've got is my children. And my daughter hates me…they're going to take my boy away from me. If they take him away, I would truly, truly become dust."

"Not if you have power." the beggar said.

Rumplestiltskin scoffed, "You might as well say diamonds."

"Get a hold on yourself!" the beggar said, "Think. Why do you think that someone as powerful as the Dark One would work for useless fool like the Duke of the Frontlands?"

"Tell me." Rumplestiltskin said. Megara listened to what the beggar said to her father but with a feeling that something was off about this whole thing.

* * *

Megara ran through the woods, not knowing where she was going but feeling like she was right. She was chasing after her father and brother who had disappeared from their home. Megara's lungs burned and her legs felt weak but she kept running anyway. She spotted a lantern's light and headed in the same direction. Megara managed to see her father over the beggar and shouting.

"No! No! Stay! You have to tell me what to do! Tell me what to do!" Rumplestiltskin shouted.

Megara gasped, finally catching up with the pain her body was in, "What have you done?!" Rumplestiltskin looked at his daughter in distress before he saw his dagger changing to his name. "Your face, papa!" He glanced at his hand to see it slowly turning scaly. Megara screamed.

OUAT

"Megan." Megan heard her father say from behind. She winced, briefly considering diving out of the window before turning around.

"Father." she said as nicely as she could. "It's a surprise to see you. It's been a while, huh?" Gold stared at his daughter, who was looking anywhere but at him.

"Well, I am the benefactor." he said lightly.

Megan turned on her heel to properly face her father, "We both know you haven't played fair, father. Emma told me she confronted you."

"Did she, now?" he asked, looking amused.

"You're manipulating her." Megan frowned, "Just like you did to me. You set that fire but you also knew Emma would figure it out. You were banking on the fact that she would turn against you."

"You were always clever." Gold said, "What now, dearie? Are you going to tell her? And ruin this election and any chance of Regina losing her puppets?"

"She loses control only means your gain." Megan glared at her father, feeling more confident than she ever did when it came to her father, "I'm doing this for the town. Not for you."

"Glad you find a way to feel better about yourself, dearie." Gold smirked. Megan opened her mouth to say something but instead turned before stopping.

"What have you _done_?" Megan said, her voice low, "To me…to Emma…to this town?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Gold said to his daughter before brushing past her and into the debate.

OUAT

Megara had followed after her father silently, not attempting to say a word at all. They spotted the knight's horses outside their home and everyone was looking behind the curtains of their homes.

"Papa…" Megara tried to say when he walked into the house and made a man fall to the ground. Hordor kneeled immediately when he spotted him.

"Dark One." he said. Megara stayed behind her father until she spotted Baelfire and ran over. "No…who are you?"

"Have your forgotten me already?" Rumplestiltskin asked, "What was it you used to call me again? Spindleshanks? Hobblefoot."

"Papa?" Baelfire asked. Megara hushed him, tugging him away from the men and to her bed.

"Rumplestiltskin." Hordor realized.

"Wonderful." Rumplestiltskin said, "And now, you shall know me as the new Dark One. How about a little fealty? Kiss my boot." Hordor bent over but Rumplestiltskin grabbed him and stabbed him instead. Megara covered her brother's eyes but it was too late. He had already seen what their father had done. Rumplestiltskin did the same with all the men, leaving no man alive. When he finished, there was only silence.

"Papa?" Baelfire asked, pushing aside his sister's hands, "What has happened to you?"

"You're safe, Bae. Do you feel safe, son?"

"No." Baelfire replied, "I'm frightened."

"I'm not." Rumplestiltskin said, "I protected what belongs to me and I'm not scared of anything."

OUAT

Megan sat on one of the desks at the Sheriff's station. Emma was walking around the station until she noticed the Sheriff's jacket hanging on the rack. Gold walked in, not sparing a glance at his daughter.

"The sheriff's jacket - I thought you might want it after all." he said. Megan stood and glared at her father.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"It's all part of the act, my dear. Political theatre in an actual theatre. I knew no one was going to vote for you unless we gave you some kind of extraordinary quality, and I'm afraid saving old Regina's arse from the fire just wasn't going to do that. We had to give you a higher form of bravery. They had to see you defy me – and they did." Gold explained.

Emma looked affronted, "No way. There's no way you planned that." But she still looked at Megan for confirmation. In return, Megan gave her a sorry expression. "What, you knew?"

"Indeed." Gold said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Emma demanded.

"Well, I didn't want to hand Regina the election." Megan retorted, "She already has too much power in this town."

"Everyone's afraid of Regina, but they're more afraid of me. By standing up to me, you won them over. It was the only way." Gold added.

"You knew I'd agree." Emma murmured.

"Oh, yeah. I know how to recognize a desperate soul." Gold smirked.

"Why did you do this?"

"We made a deal some time back, Miss Swan. We established that you owed me a favor. I know that can be a bad feeling - owing someone. Now that you're sheriff, I'm sure we'll find some way to pay back what you owe me. Congratulations." Gold turned to leave.

Megan shook her head. "This town's nuts."

"Yeah, well, I'm Sheriff now." Emma said, "There's no way all this power is going to Regina. Or Gold."

"Well good luck with that." Megan said. "That's going to be hard, fighting both sides."

"Then help me." Emma blurted. Upon seeing Megan's surprised face, Emma continued, "Think about it. You get a job, you help me with the town. I mean you know all these citizens from chasing everyone for rent, right?"

"I could finally find my own place," Megan noted then smiled. "Okay then. You got yourself a new deputy."

"Welcome aboard."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	4. Hat Trick

**Hat Trick**

* * *

Quick Note: Most of this isn't actually part of the episode but more of the relationship between Megara/Megan and Jefferson.

Megan rubbed her eyes tiredly, yawning before quickly covering it. "Sorry, but…Mary Margaret escaped? Are you sure? Maybe someone realized she was innocent and broke her out."

"Megan, I really need your help with this." Emma told her.

"Right…." Megan looked around her small house, looking for something, "I'l just get dressed…"

"Great." Emma said, "I'll go look by the woods. If anything she'd be running for the town line."

"Yup." Megan said, not really paying attention and instead thinking about the amount of coffee she would have to consume to wake up. After she took the job of deputy, she managed to get enough money to stop living off Mary Margaret and found a place at the inn before getting herself a tiny house. It wasn't much but it really helped to showcase Megan's independence. Megan had managed to help with a lot, including the murder case surrounding Kathryn. She knew Mary Margaret wasn't responsible and she knew it probably something with someone that rhymed with Nina. Emma headed down the steps and into her car. Megan yawned again and closed the door, turning to get ready.

* * *

OUAT

"So, are you my betrothed that Rumplestiltskin promised me?" Megara asked, entering to see a tall man with dark hair and light eyes who could probably give an easy smile.

"Wha - no." the man said, rising. "I'm a portal jumper."

"Wow." Megara feigned surprise, smiling, "That sounds very interesting." "It really is." the man said, brightening, "With my hat, I can to just about any place. Except there's this-" he paused, rewinding back to what Megara said. "You're just mocking me, aren't you?"

"You catch on fast." Megara laughed, settling down in one of the chairs, making herself comfortable. "You are?"

"Jefferson." he introduced himself. "And who are you?"

"Megara." Megara replied. "My - Rumplestiltskin should be here soon. He has some business to attend to. Deals to make."

"Hmm." Jefferson nodded. "What about you? Are you one of his apprentices?"

"Excuse you." Megara scoffed, "I'm quite capable of magic already." She waved her hand and his hat disappeared from his head.

"Hey!" Jefferson grasped at the air above his head, seeing it float. "Give it back!" Megara laughed, lifting it higher before lowering just to bring it up again. "Hey!" the doors burst open to reveal her father in the doorway.

"You must be Jefferson." Megara stopped laughing and dropped the hat into his open hands. She rose quickly and smoothed her dress, clearing her throat. "And you must be leaving." Megara didn't say anything but walked to the doorway, turning back to close the double doors. She spotted Jefferson watching her and his eyes were the last thing she saw before she closed the doors.

* * *

OUAT

Megara held a duster in one hand, packages in the other and an art palette on her head. Despite trying to walk evenly, the art palette fell and was about to crash on the floor when a pair of outstretched hands caught it. Megara looked up to see the portal jumper, Jefferson in front of her.

"Looked like you needed help." he said.

"Thank you." Megara said evenly, taking the palette from him with her right hand with the duster.

"So, what are you doing?" Jefferson asked.

"Debating on whether it is worth it to paint today." Megara said, glancing outside the window, "I've heard there's a storm coming."

"You paint?" Jefferson asked.

"I have to have something to do when I'm not doing my - Rumplestiltskin's bidding." Megara replied, setting the duster back in its place. "You think I just mope around this castle all day?"

"Well…uh - no, I mean….uh," Jefferson tried to find something to say, "I don't know what'd you do. I guess I should know that about my betrothed." Megara caught the joke and grinned at him.

"Well, I like to paint." Megara smiled at him, "Particularly the sky but I usually don't have the time."

"Why the sky?"

"I'm not a portal jumper or anything," Megara waved her hands, "I'm stuck in one land but the sky? That's…no matter what, every land has a sky." Jefferson looked intrigued, considering what she said.

"That's probably true."

"Probably?" Megara arched an eyebrow, "Aren't you a portal jumper? Seen every land?"

"Not the ones without magic." Jefferson answered, "Maybe those don't have skies." Megara dropped the packages into the fireplace, "What are you doing?"

"These are "gifts" from the people." Megara explained, "Any one of these could be poisonous. It's easier to just toss everything away."

"Rumplestiltskin isn't much of a people pleaser, huh?" Jefferson laughed.

"He only works for himself." Megara said, sounding a bit too bitter for someone who didn't know Rumplestiltskin. "Always has, always will."

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Rumplestiltskin called out, appearing into the room. "Megara, the garden needs tending."

"Of course they do." Megara rolled her eyes. She gave Jefferson a quick smile before she walked out of the room to let them talk.

* * *

OUAT

The art palette in Megara's hand fell to the ground without noise. A hat had been pulled over her head, distracting her from her work. "Jefferson? Is that you?" The hat was pulled away and Megara saw Jefferson's smiling face. He had visited a few times now, and some of them weren't even to see Rumplestiltskin. It surprised Megara the interest Jefferson had shown in her, considering they only talked for brief moments before Rumplestiltskin arrived. But he had told her that was why she was so interesting.

"Meg!" he greeted, holding his hat in his hands, "I've just come back from Oz."

"How is it?" Meg stood quickly, toppling over her stool. "I've heard there's a really great wizard there."

"Never got an audience," Jefferson waved it off, "But anyway, I got you this." He reached into his pocket and produced a necklace.

Megara marveled at its beauty before frowning, "Did you steal this?"

"No." Jefferson lied.

"Jefferson." Megara rolled her eyes, "How are we supposed to get married if you're still into your thievery ways?"

"About that…" Jefferson said, "Megara, we've known each other for a few months now."

Megara's eyes widened. "You're not asking me to marry you, are you? I know it's our thing but-"

"Megara, let me speak!" Jefferson said good-naturedly, "I'm not asking for your hand in marriage. Especially since I know now who your father is." Megara swatted at his arm playfully, "But I do want to…" Jefferson seemed to struggle with what to say, "Court you."

"Really?" Megara asked, amused, "You want to court me? With flowers and compliments and dates?"

"It's why I asked." Jefferson shrugged, his blush still apparent.

"You know you're supposed to take women on dates to fancy places, right?" Megara teased him.

"How about I instead take you to new lands?" Jefferson offered, holding out his hat, "New realms?" Megara's smile grew wider.

"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?" Megara said.

"I know how to charm you." Jefferson corrected, "And that's all that really matters."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. Jefferson." Megara grabbed the other side of the hat, "Where will you take me for our first date?"

"I was thinking some place called…Olympus."

* * *

OUAT

"They're really gods!" Megara repeated what she had said since she and Jefferson appeared back in the Enchanted Forest. "Zeus! And Hera! Aphrodite!"

"I know." Jefferson said, amused. Megara was hanging onto his arm, dizzy from the portal jumping. "Hercules seemed to really take a shine to you."

"Did he?" Megara pretended to be nonchalant. Hercules' flirting had seemed to really put Jefferson off so much he wasn't interested in exploring the town after that incident. Megara tried to cheer him up with her amazement but he kept returning to his mopey self. "I didn't notice."

"Really?" Jefferson arched an eyebrow, "You didn't notice the guy with the huge muscles who was obsessed with you?"

"No…" Megara said slowly, "I was rather entranced with the tall, handsome man who isn't obsessed with me. I like to think he's interested, though."

"I am." Jefferson said automatically. "So, what do you think? Would you be interested in…us?"

"You mean would I be interested in exploring new realms with an equally interesting man?" Megara smiled, "I don't think so."

Jefferson looked confused, "Well, if that's how you-"

Megara placed a finger over his mouth, "I would be _very_ interested." She said lowly, arriving in front of her father's castle. She leaned forward close enough to hear Jefferson's unsteady breathing, leaned forward enough to see a tiny scar on the side of Jefferson's jaw, probably from all the fights he got into when he gets caught stealing, leaned forward enough that after a long moment, Jefferson's lips met Megara's. His mouth on hers sent a warmth throughout her body, a certain joy that Megara probably never felt in her life. Megara was so lost in the moment that she didn't notice her father standing in the doorway. But she definitely felt when he yanked her away by the arm. Megara let out a yelp as her balance was thrown off.

"I see this is where you ran off to." Rumplestiltskin hissed. Megara's arm started to hurt as her father held it tightly. "And with the hat-lover."

"Father…" Megara tried to say.

"Enough!" He said, waving his hand and effectively shutting her up, "As for you, portal-jumper, well….we no longer require your services." Jefferson tried to say something but the doors slammed shut on his face.

* * *

OUAT

"You've let me go out before!" Megara insisted to her father who was spinning at his wheel.

"Yes, when I say so! The world is a cruel place, Megara and you are sick." her father retorted.

"I'm not sick anymore." Megara reminded him, "You cured me yourself, remember? So what's your real reason, father?"

Rumplestiltskin stopped his spinning for a moment, "Your age." Upon seeing Megara's confused face, he continued, "I've let you outside to allow you to age but if you stayed out there too long without my protection, you would wither and decay."

"You froze time here," Megara remembered, "Nearly 300 years and I should've looked like the bones in your dungeons."

"You see?" Rumplestiltskin said. "I'm doing it for you."

"But father…" Megara pleaded, "You can't keep me away from him."

"I'm trying to protect you, Megara."

"Well, maybe I don't need protecting!" Megara retorted, the air growing thick with tension. "300 years! Working for and with you on the off chance you can get my brother back!"

"Enough!"

"No!" Megara shouted back. "I can easily make it without you! I don't _need_ your _protection_!"

"Try it, then, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin replied, waving his hand, "Let's see how you can make it without me. But just know…when you come back I win." the doors opened, including the ones that led outdoors. Megara stared at the doors for a moment before glaring at her father.

"Fine!" Megara stormed down the corridors and once she was outside, the doors shut behind her. With nothing to her name, she apparated to the one person she could think of: Jefferson.

* * *

OUAT

"It's been three years, Megara." Jefferson said to his wife late one night, staring at the sky above him. Megara said nothing in reply, only kept brushing her finger on her painting, trying to capture the image in front of her. "Meg? Are you ignoring me?"

"No, I'm not." Megara said, her brow furrowed, "I'm just trying….to finish this…"

"The sky again?" Jefferson asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Shut it." Megara said, "And no. Something else. Now be quiet and let me concentrate." Megara dipped her brush into her palette and gently set it onto the canvas that Jefferson had stolen for her.

"Meg…." Jefferson groaned, sitting up, "I can't do this anymore."

"What?" Megara said, turning to look at him, "Look, I finished." She took the canvas of the easel and faced it towards Jefferson. It was a painting of Jefferson and the night sky above him. Jefferson's annoyed face softened as he took it from her. "Can't do what?"

Jefferson returned to the present, "Keep doing this. Running everywhere, not staying."

Megara lowered herself to the ground and kneeled beside him. "We have no other choice, Jefferson."

"We do." Jefferson said, "How about Wonderland? We've been there loads of times. It's easy to get there. We've even made friends there."

"They call the hatter." Megara told him. "They don't even know your name!"

"So what?" Jefferson pulled away, "We just keep running for the rest of our lives? Meg, I don't even have the hat anymore." Megara sighed and moved away from Jefferson. Then her eyes lit up.

"Then let's get the hat back." Meg suggested.

"What?" Jefferson shook his head, "Megara, _they _have the hat, remember?"

"I know!" Megara said, brightening, "But we can get it back! Then we could go to Avonlea or something! We can get away!" she nudged him.

"How are we going to do that?" Jefferson asked.

"Hercules." Megara said automatically, "He's obsessed with me. I'll distract him while you find the hat."

"No." Jefferson shook his head vehemently, "There's no way I'm going through with that. The god's in love with you."

"And I love you." Megara poked him in the chest. "Not a crazy obsessed god. You." Jefferson sighed but didn't say anything, "Are we good?"

"Yeah, we're good." Jefferson nodded, "When should we do this?"

* * *

OUAT

Megara sat in the throne room with Hercules, pretending to be entranced with what the boring god was saying. "And then what? You slayed the chimera?"

"Well, I had my cousin make sure he was dead." Hercules chuckled, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up. "Can't risk my life."

"Right." Megara nodded, glancing around, wondering if Jefferson found the hat or not.

"Megara, I'm sorry if this is a bit forward of me…" Hercules said, leaning close to the brunette who winced internally. He smelled like he ran a marathon through the sties and barns. "But I am quite besotted with you."

Megara almost choked on her drink. "Now, I don't-"

"I am intoxicated by your lovely scent," Hercules interrupted her, leaning close enough to smell her hair which made Megara want to dive under her chair. "I am overwhelmed by your beauty. Your intelligence is just a miracle. I was very surprised and delighted when I heard you left that con man." Megara bit her tongue, forcing back snide comments. Where was Jefferson?

"I just have one question…" Hercules smirked down at her, cupping the sides of her face, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

OUAT

The forests weren't close to being far away from the mountains of Olympus. Megara had blurted out a no which shocked Hercules more when she told him she was in love with someone else. He had grown angry and demanded the execution of both her and Jefferson.

Megara had ran, praying Jefferson had already gotten out. Hercules had sent his uncle's minions after her but they were useless. Megara had searched through the mirror Jefferson gave her and finally came into contact with him. He had told her to stay put and that was where she was staying.

Megara was about to make camp when a rustling came from behind her. She sharply turned around to see Pain and Panic giggling to themselves, holding Jefferson between them. Hercules walked behind them, looking like he won the game of life.

"Megara. My sweet darling…" Hercules came close to her, almost cooing. Megara froze with his hands trailing along her face. "You siren." He snarled, striking her in the face.

"Hey!" Jefferson shouted, struggling in the mens' grasp.

"I found your lovely Jefferson stealing from our collection." Hercules explained. "I followed him all the way into this dreadful forest. And to you."

"What do you want, Hercules?" Megara sneered, not bothering to soothe the place he smacked her. Hercules threw her away, stalking a few feet away from her.

"Nothing. From you." Hercules said, glaring at Jefferson. "I just want him. And his head hanging on my chamber walls."

"You wouldn't." Megara fixed the strap of her purple chiton. Hercules ignored her and motioned for Jefferson. Pain and Panic threw him onto the ground without mercy. Hercules lifted Jefferson up with one hand.

"And I want you to watch." Hercules continued. "Now, what did this thief steal from me?" Jefferson threw his bag to the ground and out fell jewels and…the hat. Megara's eyes widened but didn't move. "Gold…and this worthless piece of fabric." Hercules snorted. "Not very clever, is he?"

Pain and Panic chuckled to themselves, though they didn't seem to understand. "No, sir."

"I didn't ask for your opinion." Hercules warned them. "Megara. I shall let you have a keepsake. Something to remember this glorious moment by." Megara's heart lifted. They could still get out of there. She hesitantly reached down and picked up the hat, clutching it to her chest.

"It seems you're not clever, either." he commented, smirking. He threw Jefferson onto the ground and pulled out his sword. Pain and Panic were snickering to themselves which only left Hercules.

Megara waited until Hercules lifted his sword with both hands before she tossed the hat onto the ground and shocked everyone when purple smoke filled the air. She knocked the idiots over with magic. Hercules hesitated for a second but Megara managed to grab Jefferson's arm. The purple vortex was taking them now but it wasn't fast enough. Megara caught the flash of silver and saw it embedded into Jefferson's chest. The last thing she saw of Olympus was Hercules' smirking face. With no where to go, she went to the first place she could think of: her father.

* * *

OUAT

"Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin!" Megara banged on the front doors of her father's castle. "Rumplestiltskin! Rumplestiltskin!"

"Well, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin opened the door, "No need to shout." He looked down to see his daughter holding up an unconscious Jefferson with all her effort. "Oh, dear."

Megara's eyes shone with tears, "Help me."

* * *

"Will he be alright?" Megara fretted over Jefferson, hanging over him. Her father gave her a look but moved away.

"In time, yes." Rumplestiltskin said, waving his hand over Jefferson. "But you know what this means, dearie."

Megara's face fell. "Yes. I know." She looked down at the small silver band with the tiny sapphire ring lying between. "You win."

"Yes!" Rumplestiltskin cheered, "And that means you listen to me." Megara looked at her father, "I need you here, Megara."

"You know, this place is cleaner than I expected." Megara realized, noticing that the curtains were also pushed aside. "I thought for sure you would cover yourself in darkness."

"You thought about me?" Rumplestiltskin faltered.

"You're my father." Megara told him. "You're my papa. Of course I would always care. I thought about you."

Rumplestiltskin glanced down at the man who was still sleeping. "He barely made it." he admitted, "Took some effort on my part but he should be fine."

"Don't you want to gloat?" Megara arched an eyebrow. "You won. And now, I'm apparently in your debt. You saved his life."

Rumplestiltskin hesistated. He had the chance to let his daughter be happy and free….but he wanted his son back more. "You're right. You work for me now."

"One thing." Megara stopped him before he could leave. "Just one. Make him forget me."

Rumplestiltskin looked bemused. "You want him to forget you?"

"Everything." Megara nodded, "Including having ever met me." Megara sighed, "I was the reason he was almost killed. He deserves a better life."

"So, you want me to make your whole time disappear?" Rumplestiltskin asked, "That's a bit much, don't you think?"

Megara gave her father a look, "No. Now, will you do it?"

"You have magic too."

"Not as powerful as yours." Megara pointed out. Rumplestiltskin didn't move for a second before he waved his hand at Jefferson's head. Megara watched in silence, feeling like her heart was being ripped out and broken into tiny pieces.

"There." Rumplestiltskin said, moving back. "New memories. Not an ounce of you for him to remember."

"Thank you, papa." Megara said, her voice cracking before she cleared her throat. She wiped away her lone tear and blinked fast. "Now, don't we have work to do?"

* * *

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin wasn't entirely heartless. Not when it came to family. He lifted the spell that retained Megara's age and let her age normally, knowing the curse was coming soon enough anyway.

Megara had thrown herself into her work and didn't seem to mind manipulating people anymore. Rumplestiltskin didn't ask for Jefferson's services but kept tabs on the portal-jumper. Or ex portal-jumper anyway. He apparently settled down and had a child with a blonde by the name of Alison. Rumplestiltskin, of course, told none of this to Megara who looked haunted whenever she saw something that reminded her of him. The mother died after Jefferson contracted a sickness that was too much for Alison to handle. Jefferson then quit his life and was now living a tiny hut with his young daughter.

"Father?" Megara asked, holding up a chipped cup. "Is there any need for this?" She saw it on top of a pedestal and assumed her father left that by accident. Megara never called her father, 'papa' again, and Rumplestiltskin had a sneaking suspicion his daughter pulled out her own heart.

"Don't touch that!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, grabbing the cup from her. Megara arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. She only watched as he set the cup carefully. It seemed something had happened while she was gone.

* * *

OUAT

"So, you mean to tell me a crazy lunatic took you back to his house and forced you to make a hat for him?" Megan summarized what Emma recounted for her. After the long night of searching hideouts and people's houses, Megan turned up with nothing. The next day, Emma called her up and directed her to the largest house in town.

"Yeah, that's it." Emma nodded. Mary Margaret was standing behind the bars at the station and they were waiting for Regina to turn up. Megan took a long sip of her coffee.

"Wow, I miss all the excitement." Megan shook her head.

"Trust me," Emma scoffed, "That was anything but fun. And get this; he's been watching us at the station."

"Really?" Megan asked, peering out the window. "What for?"

"He thinks I have magic," Emma replied, "Oh, and he thinks you're his lost love." Megan choked on her coffee, bending over from coughing so much. Emma patted her on the back, trying to help. "Sorry."

"No. It's fine." Megan shook her head, "I mean, a crazy lunatic thinks we belong together. I'm just peachy."

"He'll turn up." Mary Margaret said as Regina stormed into the room. "Madame Mayor."

"Good morning." Regina replied stiffly. Gold appeared into the room, glancing at his daughter who was peering out the window. He looked down to see her playing around with the sapphire ring on her middle finger.

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	5. The Return-A Land Without Magic

The curse was broken. Megara felt all her memories returning to her, not piece by piece but more like an oncoming train. Emma had done it. She'd broken the curse by giving her son a true love's kiss. Megara opened her eyes, and froze. Jefferson stood in front of her, hands in his pockets.

"Hello, Megara."

OUAT

Megan stalked around the edges of the huge property that belonged to crazy-maniac-lunatic, or so Megan had taken to calling the man who kidnapped Emma. Her gun was raised up and she was alert as ever when there was a snap of a twig behind her. Megan swiveled around, coming face to face with crazy-maniac-lunatic.

"You." Was all he said before Megan panicked and knocked him out with the bottom of her gun.

OUAT

"You have to believe me!" Jefferson called out as he was thrown into one of the jail cells. Megan slammed the door shut and made sure it was locked and then backed away.

"I believe that you're crazy." Megan conceded, throwing the keys on her desk. "But that's pretty much where it ends with you."

"Please, Megara, you have to remember." Jefferson pleaded.

"Who the hell is Megara?" Megan demanded, "My name's Megan. Megan. With an 'an'. That's it."

"Your father is Rumplestiltskin," Jefferson threw out, "You and I know each other. We traveled to other lands, just you and me. But then-"

"But then I made you shut up." Megan interrupted, "Look, I don't know what water you've been drinking but it's over. I'm not playing one of your games."

"Just ask Gold." Jefferson put his hands around the bars separating him from Megan. "He remembers."

"Well, you're in luck," Megan said, "I was just going to visit him. Maybe I'll even ask him about this curse you keep talking about. Cause obviously, my father's part of it."

"It's all his fault!" Jefferson shouted, rattling against the bars.

"I'm sure it is." Megan shook her head and left the station, not looking back to see Jefferson staring after her.

OUAT

Megan put on her favorite purple sweater and threw the hoodie up before making her way to her father's shop. She was about to walk inside to finally apologize to her father when she saw her father inside with Regina.

"Yes, it's about time you said thank you." Gold said.

"Why did you do it?" Regina asked.

"Well, you're a smart woman, Your Majesty." Gold sneered, "Figure it out." Megan froze in her place. Your Majesty? Regina stormed out, slamming the door shut. She turned around the corner and came face to face with Megan who was still frozen in her place.

"Megan." Regina said, looking surprised. "Didn't see you there."

"It's okay." Megan finally said after a long moment, "No harm done."

"Are you going to visit your father?" Regina tilted her head in the direction of her father's pawn shop.

"Uh, no." Megan quickly said then shook her head, "I mean yes. I…just wanted…..to ask him something."

"Well, trust me, you won't get much out of him." Regina rolled her eyes, "Good luck, Megan."

"Good day, You- Madame Mayor." Megan cleared her throat, having caught herself about to say 'Your Majesty.' What was going on here? Megan waited until Regina was around the corner and gone and then ran down the block, already forgetting about her father in the shop. She wanted answers and she had a feeling she knew who could give them to her.

OUAT

Megara sat in front of Baelfire, working intently on cleaning the boy's cut from when he fell earlier. Baelfire was arguing with his father who didn't want to give up his possession of the power that made him the Dark One.

"I wouldn't need protecting if you didn't have power." Baelfire responded to something their father had said.

"Well, I can't get rid of it." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Have you tried?" Baelfire asked.

Rumplestiltskin pulled out his dagger from underneath his cloak, "Tried? If someone kills me with this, then they gain the power. Now, you know that, Bae. Is that what you want?"

"That's not what I want. I just think there might be other ways to get rid of the power. Have you looked for-" Baelfire was cut short when the maid returned and saw the dagger set on the table between Megara and Baelfire.

"Well," Rumplestiltskin said after a moment, "You look for other ways, Bae. But don't get your hopes up."

"Papa…if me and Ara find a way for you to get rid of the power…a way that doesn't kill you or hurt us…would you do it?"

"It's not possible." Rumplestiltskin said at the same time as Megara shouted, "Don't involve me in your plans, Bae!"

"What, wouldn't you want it too?" Baelfire asked, "Don't you miss how it was?"

"I was sick." Megara snapped, "Now look at me."

"Are you really that unhappy, Bae? I can conjure anything you desire. Name it. What do you want?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"I want my father." Baelfire replied easily.

"All I want is your happiness, Bae. If you find a way, I'll do it." Rumplestiltskin said.

"Good." Baelfire said, almost smiling. He held out his hand across the table. Rumplestiltskin hesitated only for a moment before he took it and shook it. "The deal is struck."

"Struck." Rumplestiltskin repeated as Baelfire got up and went to go find some answers.

OUAT

It was days later and Rumplestiltskin led his children into the forest, not deep enough for complete seclusion but not near enough to the village where there would be witnesses for what he was about to do.

"Hey, why don't you join in, Bae? Ara?" Rumplestiltskin nodded to the children playing, "I have some business nearby that would bore you."

"I'm too old to play with children." Ara sniffed, stalking away from the children to sit on a rock. But Baelfire went to join the children as Rumplestiltskin made his way up a hill. The children stopped when they saw Baelfire than rushed away, not bothering to look back. Baelfire's expression fell and went to join his sister on the rock.

"Baelfire." Ara said after a moment, catching her brother's attention. "You don't actually think you'll be able to change papa, do you?"

"He will. We made a deal." Baelfire said firmly, "I just don't know where to look."

Ara contemplated something then sighed, "There's a legend."

"What?" Baelfire asked his sister.

"Reul Ghorm." Ara continued, "It was common among the people in the trenches for the Ogre Wars. Morraine was telling about it when she came back. She said it's an ancient being that rules the night."

"Bigger than papa, or worse than papa?" Baelfire asked, mystified. Ara just gave him a meaningful look but didn't say anything, instead looking up to see their father returning.

"Hello, Papa." Ara greeted her father with more respect than Rumplestiltskin could've ever dreamed. Back when he didn't possess the power of the Dark One, his daughter looked down at him, just like Milah taught her. Megara was the embodiment of her mother. And now, Megara actually respected her father and maybe even feared him, "You have a stain on your boots."

Rumplestiltskin glanced down, "Oh, yes, that. Uh, we need a new maid."

"Gods, no!" Baelfire looked horrified.

"She heard us talking about the knife." Rumplestiltskin explained simply.

"She was mute." Baelfire retorted, "She couldn't tell anyone."

"Even mutes can draw a picture."

OUAT

"Okay," Megan said, stalking into the Sheriff's station, "I'm giving you five minutes. Do what you will." She pulled up a chair and set it in front of Jefferson who looked bemused.

"What changed your mind?" he asked slowly, afraid of scaring her off again. She had willingly come to him and wanted to hear what he was going to say - he had to handle it with delicacy.

"My father." Megan replied, clearing her throat, "Calling the Mayor, 'Your Majesty.'"

"It could've been sarcasm." Jefferson offered, not knowing why he was trying to make her change her mind. Then he realized why. He might want her to remember, but he didn't want Megara to suffer with all the memories that came after.

"Yeah, I don't think it was."Megan said, "Four minutes. And go."

"Four minutes?" Jefferson clarified, wondering where to start.

"And forty…two seconds." Megan confirmed, glancing down at her watch.

"I'll paint you a picture then."

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin was spinning straw at his wheel when Baelfire burst in, excited. Megara glanced up from where she was collecting the straw and putting them into baskets and handing her father more straw.

"Papa! Papa. I found it." Baelfire exclaimed, "I-I found a way for things to be like they were. I want you to come with me. I can make things right. Have you heard of the Reul Ghorm?"

Megara's eyes widened and she quickly hid her expression from her father, "The Blue Star. The Blue Fairy? Oh, son, please tell me you didn't. Fairy magic doesn't mix well with what I am."

"But you promised." Baelfire insisted, "She can help us. To take us to a place without magic."

"A place without magic?" Rumplestiltskin scoffed, "I'd be powerless. Weak."

"Like everyone else. It wouldn't matter. We'd be happy." Baelfire continued.

"You promised." Megara pointed out, finally joining in on the conversation. "You made a deal with Bae, Papa. You can't back out."

"I won't." Rumplestiltskin said, looking conflicted.

OUAT

"You're crazy." Megan said again for the hundredth time. She shook her head and scooted her chair backwards.

"I just want you to listen." Jefferson insisted, "I can make things right." He reached into his pocket and pulled up a crinkly, worn piece of parchment that Megan had to wonder where he got it from. He unraveled it and turned it around for her to see. It was a portrait of him that was scarily accurate.

"You're self-centered?" Megan concluded.

"No." Jefferson shook his head, a little more than frustrated now. "You drew it. For me. Back on Olympus. I've had it for years and never knew where it came from. But when I came here, I remembered. I remembered everything."

"I don't paint." Megan told him.

"You used to." Jefferson retorted.

"Yeah, no." Megan started to get up, "I can't do this."

"But you promised." Jefferson insisted. "To listen."

"Listen?" Megan scoffed, "I'm not listening to this anymore. You're telling me my father is Rumplestiltskin and I'm Megara like from Hercules. But instead of marrying a Greek God, I married you because we were in love. Then I made you forget. And I'm responsible for this curse of not remembering. Why are you trying to get me to 'remember?' I ruined your life."

"Once you remember, it won't matter that you made me forget." Jefferson said, "We'd be happy."

Megan looked conflicted, knowing deep down that something about this man was just so familiar to her, "I did promise five minutes. I'll give you two more minutes. Don't waste them."

"I won't." Jefferson promised.

OUAT

Megara led the way into the heart of the forest with her brother and father in tow. She made her way to a clearing which Baelfire needed for his thing to work.

"Where are we going, boy?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "What kind of world is this we're going to? What kind of world is without magic?"

"A better one." Baelfire replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bean. Megara backed away clinging to the tree. She was still unsure about this whole thing. She didn't know whether her father would go through with it and she wasn't sure if she wanted him to. Megara didn't want to lose the one thing that made her father less of the coward that he used to be. Baelfire tossed the bean on the ground and a green vortex began to form on the ground.

"My gods, boy! It's like a tornado!" Rumplestiltskin cried.

"We have to get through it!" Baelfire shouted over the high winds.

"Bae, it's too dangerous." Megara shook her head, backing even further away from the vortex of terror.

"We must go, Ara!" Baelfire called out, "It's the only way!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no! It's a trick! It'll tear us apart!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, agreeing with his daughter.

"It's not! It'll be okay!" Baelfire said, "I promise!" Baelfire fell and was being pulled in by the vortex. Megara screamed and raced forward, clutching Baelfire's hand. "Ara! Papa! We have to go through! It won't stay open long!"

"I can't! I can't!" Rumplestiltskin shouted, on the floor as well but not wanting to move. Megara hesitated but still held onto Baelfire's hand.

"Papa, please!" Baelfire cried out.

"I can't!"

"You coward! You promised! Don't break our deal!" Baelfire shouted, angry now.

"I have to!" Rumplestiltskin shouted back.

"Baelfire, don't go!" Megara begged, still holding onto her brother's hand for dear life. Baelfire looked at his sister's teary face.

"Come with me." he said but just as Megara was about to follow, Rumplestiltskin pulled his daughter back thinking Baelfire would follow along with her. But their joined hands separated and Baelfire fell into the portal as Megara struggled against her father.

"No!" Megara screamed, "No! No! No!" the vortex disappeared leaving only a hole in the ground as a reminder. Rumplestiltskin let go of Megara and she rushed to the hole, digging through it with her hands. "Bae? Bae? Bae!"

"I'm sorry, Bae!" Rumplestiltskin joined in on digging. "I want to come with you! I want to come with you. I want to come with you! Bae! Bae!"

"Why didn't you do what you were told?" Megara shouted, through her angry hot tears. Rumplestiltskin paused in his digging. Megara tackled her father, "Bring him back, you coward! Bring. Him. Back!"

OUAT

Megan didn't say a word. She quietly listened as Jefferson recounted his tale, going back from before he supposedly met her to when he was cast out to Wonderland for the rest of his days. It went over two minutes but neither of them decided to mention that small detail.

"So, what you're saying is that I'm Megara, you're Jefferson, and once upon a time we fell in love?" Megan asked when he was finished.

"Yes." Jefferson huffed out, wondering if he could ask her if he could get some water. He was parched from all the talking.

"I had a brother but I lost him." Megan continued, "So me and my father set out on a curse that could lead us to him. We succeeded, considering we're here. You say my father remembers, but I don't. Why not?" she tilted her head.

"I don't know." Jefferson told her softly. She looked conflicted and she was deep in thought. Jefferson placed his head between the bars, as close as he could get to Megan. She looked thoughtful now and Jefferson desperately hoped she was considering this might be true. He had missed her and seeing her everyday for the past twenty-eight years was torture.

"How do I remember?" Megan asked, looking up at him. Jefferson was about to tell her he didn't know when he glanced down to see her fiddling with the ring he gave her all those years ago.

"Give me your hand." Jefferson said. Megan looked wary, "Trust me. And give me your hand." She held out her hand and he took it but it didn't seem to do anything. He placed his fingers over her ring but nothing changed. "This ring. You've had it for the past what….two decades?"

"I don't remember." Megan said.

"Okay, why?" Jefferson asked, "Why do you have it?"

"Because you-" Megan said automatically before she stopped herself. She glanced up at him with wide eyes, "Because you gave it to me." Jefferson let go of the breath he'd been holding. She remembered. Well, she remembered the ring but she still remembered something. "How-?" Megan stared at Jefferson who was smiling at her. She stood abruptly and Jefferson thought she was going to let him go but instead, Megan turned and ran out of the room, leaving him behind.

OUAT

Megan holed herself up in her house for days, ignoring calls from Emma, Mary Margaret and even her father who had caught wind of her disappearance from Emma looked for her around town. She locked her doors and closed the curtains tightly and then sat on her couch in the living room. She didn't know what happened. One minute she was talking to an insane man and then she somehow remembered the fact they were supposed to be married.

Married. Megan wasn't even wearing a normal white dress and church, it was a quiet part of a forest and the most dirtiest clothes ever. But she knew, deep down, she had loved every single minute of it. Or she did in her memory. But that shouldn't be possible. This, this was the real world not some criminals trying to survive by traveling from realm to realm. Megan froze in her seat. Realm to realm? Criminals?

"I'm going insane." Megan muttered, throwing her head back onto the couch's pillows. Her phone buzzed and Emma's face appeared on it. Megan thought about letting it go to voicemail but then slid her finger across the screen, picking it up. She hit speaker, not having the energy to hold the phone to her ear. Plus, she didn't want to hear Emma yelling at her.

"Jefferson's missing." was the first thing Emma said when she picked up, "I passed by the station and he's gone."

"What?" Megan asked, tiredly. She hadn't gotten much sleep lately, mostly lying awake and thinking about the fact there was a possibility her life wasn't even real.

"I'll put out alerts for him but be careful, okay?" Emma said, "I know he said you were the love of his life or something crazy like that."

"I think he might be right." Megan said, mostly to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing." Megan said quickly.

"Are you going to tell me why you decided to take days off without asking for my permission?" Emma asked, politely as she could manage.

"My life is a lie." Megan said, "And so is yours." With that, she hit end, effectively ending the conversation. Megan didn't move from her position, even though Jefferson could barge in at any moment. She was too confused to think about getting up to make sure she did lock her doors.

OUAT

Megan finally got up from her spot on the couch which she was sure had her imprint forever. She showered for a good half hour before getting out and walking around her house in only her towel. Megan debated whether to make herself cereal or get out to Granny's when her phone rang. Megan decided to ignore it and was relieved when the phone stopped making so much noise. She was about to pull out a bowl when the phone rang again.

"Ugh!" Megan shouted, grabbing the phone to see Emma calling. "What?"

"…..Henry….." Emma was saying something but Megan couldn't hear her. "…..he's….don't know…."

"Okay, Emma, calm down." Megan said, "What happened to Henry exactly?"

"He ate an apple turnover," Emma said, "Then he just collapsed on the ground. We're at the hospital now but they don't know what's wrong."

Apple turnover…"Must be the Evil Queen."

"Not you too, Megan." Emma said, sounding exasperated.

"Look, call Regina," Megan said, knowing Regina was responsible for the poisonous _apple_ turnover, "Get some answers."

"Yeah," Emma said, now sounding distracted, "I will."

"I'll get some of my own, too." Megan said, walking to her bedroom, breakfast forgotten. A boy's life was at stake here.

OUAT

"Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin." Megan said, barging into her father's shop. Her father walked out from the back room, surprised.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't try to play games, father." Megan sneered, "You knew I'd remember eventually."

"How much do you remember?" her father wondered.

"Enough." Megan replied, walking up to Gold. "The curse…it's breaking now, isn't it? It's only a matter of time before the Savior saves her son."

OUAT

Megara perched herself on a log while she waited for Prince Charming to arrive through a clearing. When he finally did, she huffed, catching his attention.

"Took you long enough." she said. Charming glanced at her, confused.

"What are you doing here?" Charming asked. He remembered her. She was there when Rumplestiltskin first came into his life and offered him a chance to be a Prince. He thought she was rather too innocent to work with Rumplestiltskin but it seemed she wasn't.

"Just having a nice stroll." Megara shrugged, "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"I'm sure it is." Charming said, "I shall be going now." Megara watched as he stalked away into another clearing. She waited a moment before Charming returned to the same clearing where Megara was.

"Having fun?" she asked, spotting his confused expression. "Or shall I give you a hint?"

"What?" Charming asked, looking apprehensive.

"This is the Infinite Forest." Megara motioned with her arms, "There's no way except…well…me."

"I want nothing from you."

"Not even this?" Megara pouted, raising her hand to eye-level, letting him see the ring Charming got from his mother.

"My mothers's ring," Charming searched his pockets, "How did you get it?"

"Magic." Megara jumped off the log and held the ring in front of his face before making it disappear. "Shall we make a deal?"

"No!" Charming shouted, drawing his sword.

"Oh, that's rude!" She said, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. She reappeared on top of a tree, "But I'll excuse it anyway." Charming charged and cut off the branch but Megara was already gone. She reappeared behind him as he turned and knocked her head against his. He bent over and she took that time to grab his sword. "I'll ask again. Shall we. Make. A. Deal?"

"What do you want?"

"Same thing as you." Megara shrugged, "For you and your precious Snow White to be reunited once again." She held up a vial that Rumplestiltskin gave her.

"Feast your eyes on this," she said, "Powerful stuff here."

"What is it?" Charming asked.

"True Love." Megara replied simply.

"What do you know of true love?" Charming demanded, glaring at the woman who still had his sword and his ring.

"I had it." Megara said, looking unconcerned that she no longer had a true love. "I know what this magic can do. It must be protected at all costs."

"I don't understand," Charming shook his head, "What exactly is it you want me to do?"

"I want you to put it in a safe place for me." Megara placed the vial into an egg-shaped container then handed it to the Prince.

"Where is that?" Charming asked.

"Inside a dragon," Megara said, "Obviously."

Charming's eyes widened but he was still staring at the container, "Why hide it?"

"It's for a friend." Megara said after a long moment.

OUAT

Megan was still in her father's shop when Regina and Emma entered, Emma's expression hard.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or is that the look of a believer?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

Emma glanced at Megan questioningly, then realized she didn't have time, "We need your help."

"Indeed you do. It seems quite the tragic ailment had befallen our young friend. I told you, magic comes with a price." Gold said to Regina.

"Cut the dramatics, father." Megan told him. "True love, Emma. Only thing powerful enough to break any curse."

"Lucky for you, I happen to have bottled some." Gold continued, glaring at his daughter who shrugged in return.

"You did?" Regina asked.

"Oh, yes." Gold said, turning to Emma, "From strands of your parents' hair, I made the most powerful potion in all the realm. So powerful, that when I created the dark curse, I placed a single drop on the parchment. Just a little safety value."

"That's why I'm the savior. That's why I can break the curse." Emma realized.

"Now you're getting it." Gold said.

"I don't care about breaking the curse. All I care about is saving Henry." Emma said.

"Which is why it's your lucky day. I didn't use all the potion. I saved some…for a rainy day." Gold said, turning to his daughter. "Isn't that right, Megara?"

"Megara?" Emma asked, "Isn't that what-"

Megan shot her a look, making her stop before she revealed anything about Jefferson. "That's right. Saved it for a friend."

"Well, it's storming like a bitch." Emma said. "Where is it?"

Megan gave her father a look, knowing what he was doing. Manipulating people for his gains as always. But she knew why he was doing this so she kept her mouth shut.

"Where isn't the problem." Gold said, "Getting it is what should worry you."

"Enough riddles." Regina cut in, "What do we do?"

"You do nothing," Gold pointed at her, "It has to be Miss Swan."

"He's my son. It should be me." Regina insisted.

"All due respect, Miss Mayor, Henry's her son. And it has to be here. She's the savior and the product of true love. She has to be the one."

"I can do it." Emma nodded.

"Don't trust them." Regina sneered.

"Megan?" Emma looked to her friend, "This potion? Will it work?" Megan hesitated, glancing at her father who was giving her a look of warning.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"That's good enough for me," Emma said, "Where is this magic?"

OUAT

Megara waited on the shore as Charming made his way to it, having done his job. Megara pulled him out the rest of the way, draping a cloak over him. "Well done. You really have a knack for this hero stuff, don't you?"

"I have done what you've asked," Charming managed to say, "Return my ring to me."

"Right." Megara waved her hand, producing, "A deal is a deal." she handed it over once Charming got up from the ground. "Just so you know, I enchanted it. It'll make it easier to find your princess."

"Thank you." he said, grateful.

"Of course," Megara nodded, "But before you go…" she transformed Charming's outfit into something more suitable, "Your big debut."

"What do you get out of this?" Charming asked, before he turned to go.

"My reward."

OUAT

Megan waited back at the shop as her father went out to collect the egg from Emma Swan. Her father walked in, holding the egg in his hands.

"She won't trust me after this." Megan told him.

"It won't matter." Gold said dismissively, unlocking the egg container. He took out the vial of true love and put it into his pocket when the bell rung to signal someone coming in.

"Um…" the woman said but Megan quickly stepped in front of her.

"I'm sorry, you'll have to come another time." she said, "The shop's closed for the rest of the day."

"I was, uh…I was told to…find a Mr. Gold?" the woman said and Megan could detect an accent, "Tell you that Regina locked me up. Does…does that mean anything to you?"

Megan was about to tell her no when her father spoke up, "You're real." Megan turned around, confused, "You're alive. She did this to you?"

"I was told you'd protect me."

Her father moved forward and hugged her tightly, "Oh, yes," he breathed out, "Yes, I'll protect you."

"Who is this?" Megan asked, frowning. She didn't remember a brunette who was so familiar to her father.

"Do…do I know you?" the woman asked at the same time.

"No." Gold said, "But you will."

OUAT

Megan decided not to go with her father, leaving him alone with someone who was probably an old lover or something. Just as she walked into the square, a ripple of magic came over her. Megan closed her eyes as she felt all her memories returning to her, not piece by piece but more like an oncoming train. Emma had done it. She'd broken the curse by giving her son a true love's kiss. Megan finally opened her eyes to see Jefferson standing in front of her.

"Megara." he said. And that was enough. She flung herself into his arms and felt like she was about to cry but she held herself together. "You remember."

"Yes." Megan laughed, "I remember. And you remember. Everything, apparently."

"The curse is broken." Jefferson said into her hair, still holding her tightly. Then he felt Megan become rigid in his arms, "What's wrong?" Megan pulled away and Jefferson turned to see a dark cloud of purple smoke coming.

"What is that?"

"Magic." Megan said, her expression hardening, "It's coming to Storybrooke."

"Why?"

"Because my father's not done yet." Megan said. Jefferson looked worried but Megan hugged him again. "It's a price we're all gonna pay."


	6. We Are Both

Megara entered her father's shop, more confidently than she had before. Megan was a timid little girl who was scared of her father and only gained courage when Emma Swan came into town. Megara was entirely different from Megan and certainly didn't need anyone's help.

"Hello, dearie," Gold said to his daughter, appearing from the back room, "I've been expecting you."

"I'm sure you were," Megara gave him a thin smile, "I saw that you brought magic to Storybrooke."

"Well, we're gonna need it if we want to find Bae, aren't we?" Gold pointed out, walking closer to his daughter. Megara briefly closed her eyes, remembering the one person that had mattered the most for centuries. She had sacrificed her happiness, her chance at being normal to find her brother and make it right with him. And she forgot him with the stupid curse.

"I was supposed to remember, too." Megara reminded her father, remembering why she wanted to see her father, "You left me in the dark!"

"It was better that way," Gold dismissively said, "You would've gotten in the way."

"I've helped you create this curse and make sure it was cast," Megara fumed, "I deserved to remember my own brother!"

Gold paused for a moment, then schooled his features, "Is this what it's about?"

"Hasn't it always been?" Megara retorted. Regina entered the shop just then and immediately saw Megara and Gold in the middle of the shop.

"Oh good," Regina said, "It's you two."

"Is there something you needed, Regina?" Megara arched an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest. Gold noticed his daughter already on a defensive stance, ready for anything the queen could do.

"You don't have to worry about her," Gold smirked, "She's powerless."

Regina sneered at him, "I need the book. I need to get my son back."

"If you need your book to get your son back, then is he really yours?" Megara wondered, knowing that would push Regina's buttons. She never had a soft spot for the Evil Queen, knowing Regina herself was responsible for digging her own grave.

"Give me the book." Regina demanded.

"Do you really need the smell of the written word to get the magic flowing again, love?" Gold asked, "Maybe if you relaxed, it would just happen."

"I don't have time." Regina explained, "It worked once, I know I can do it. I just…" Regina looked desperate then, "I just need a shortcut back."

"Yeah, well, I don't have time, either." Gold turned away, "Leave, please." Rumplestiltskin had made a deal with Regina, so every time he said "please," Regina would immediately do what he said. But nothing happened and Regina smirked.

"Well, how about that. Your 'pleases' have lost their punch." Regina replied.

"Well, the fact remains, jumpstarting your magic is not in my best interest." Gold said.

"You know what else isn't in your best interest? Having everyone know the Enchanted Forest still exists. Knowing that, you two and I, are keeping that little secret. You two are up to something and it doesn't involve going back home." Regina pointed out. She moved forward to look through the counter but Megara waved her hand and Regina was frozen in her spot.

"Don't look through other people's stuff, Regina," Megara shook her head, "Hasn't anyone taught you that?" If looks could kill, Megara would've been ashes on the ground but she laughed at Regina's face. Gold chuckled as well but produced the book. Megara waved her hand again and Regina moved again.

"Careful, dearie. These are straight up spells. Rough in the system."

"I don't care if they turn me green," Regina said,"I'm getting my son back." Regina snatched the book from his hands.

"You might want to reconsider." Megara told her.

"You might want to thank me," Regina retorted, "Without me your crazy hatter might've never remembered you."

"You made him remember?" Megara asked, her voice going high at the end. Regina nodded and looked ready to receive her thanks. But instead, Megara grabbed her hand where the book was held.

"Do that again, and I'll string up in the front of city hall," Megara threatened her. She hadn't wanted Jefferson to remember it was still too painful and Megara didn't even have her heart back. He had moved on, gotten married and had a child all without her and it hurt. "If I wanted him to remember, I would've done it myself."

Regina snatched her hand away and stared at Megara, "You are your father's daughter."

"And you're just like your mother." Megara sneered.

OUAT

Regina was alone in her room, attempting to read something from the book she had taken from her mother.

"Rumplehtil- Rumpeshitlshin, I summon thee." Regina commanded, though a bit nervous. Megara appeared in front of her, looking bored as she glanced down at her nails.

"First things first, love," Megara looked up at Regina's terrified face, "That's not how you say it. But either way, we were expecting this so it didn't really matter."

"We?" Regina repeated, glancing around for someone else.

"We'll get to that later," Megara waved it off, looking away from her nails. "Allow me to introduce myself - Megara."

"I thought I summoned Rumpleshitlshin." Regina frowned.

Megara cracked a smile at the mispronunciation, "Rumple_stiltskin_ doesn't just show up for anyone."

"Well, I'm-"

"Regina." Megara nodded, "I know."

"You do?" Regina asked.

"Well of course." Megara told her.

"Because of my mother, Cora." Regina guessed, "You taught her?"

"Oh, I never taught that wench anything." Megara scoffed, ignoring Regina's wide eyes at the insult at her mother, "That was all Rumplestiltskin."

"People say I look like her when she was younger." Regina said.

"Do they?" Megara murmured, walking around Regina who turned in her spit to follow her movements. "As long as you don't use your power for your own ends and don't care about the consequences, then you're not her."

OUAT

Once Regina left, Megara and Rumplestiltskin began to get to work, packing everything they would need to go out of town and find Baelfire. David then barged into the shop, completely ignoring the sign that said they were closed.

"It appears whenI bought that closed sign, I was just throwing my money away." Gold commented lightly as he could manage. Megara glanced at David's haggard appearance, knowing the man was struggling to deal with the town and find his family. She felt bad that Emma, her friend, had gone off to who knew where but Megara needed to focus on more important things. Like finding her brother.

"Looks like it." David agreed.

"Sorry about Emma," Megara told him, "And your wife."

"Thank you." David said sincerely, knowing Megara or Megan was one of Emma's friends and used to work at the sheriff's department. Since she hadn't shown up recently, David guessed the curse being broken was her resignation letter.

"If you're looking for a retrieval, I'm afraid portal jumping is just outside my purview." Gold said. Megara immediately turned her thoughts to Jefferson who was currently at home sulking about Grace. She had encouraged him to go find her but he had told her he had abandoned her and couldn't bear it. Grace was happier without him. Megara had seen the comparisons with herself and Jefferson but ultimately let him be.

"Of course it is." David said sarcastically.

"So, what's the commotion outside?" Gold asked.

"Oh, a little stir at the border. Problem crossing the line." David shrugged it off but it made Megara and her father freeze.

"And what's that?" Megara asked as lightly as she could manage.

"Actually, I'm here to buy something. A way to find someone." David glanced at Megara, Henry having told him the story of Meg and Jefferson, the portal-jumping criminals of the Enchanted Forest. If he could just convince her to take him to Jefferson, he could fix the hat and get Snow and Emma back. It shouldn't have been hard knowing that Megan had become friends with Emma.

"Well, like a map?" Gold asked.

"Something with a bit more kick," David suggested, "Like the ring Megara enchanted to find Snow."

"Ah, yeah, magic." Gold nodded, "Whom are you following?"

"Jefferson." David stated clearly, catching Megara's attention. Gold looked back at his daughter then at David once again.

"Uh-I don't think-"Gold was then interrupted by his daughter.

"What the hell do you want with Jefferson?" Megara demanded.

David looked at the brunette who had a fire burning in her eyes, warning him that he should tread carefully.

"I want to talk to him about his hat." David raised his hands in defense.

"What about his hat?" Megara demanded.

"I want his help." David explained.

Megara gave him a long look, "Fine. I'll take you to him."

David let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"It's not for you," Megara told him, "I'm doing this for Emma."

"Fine by me." David shrugged. Megara walked forward but Gold held out a hand to stop his daughter from continuing.

"In return, we want peace." Gold told him. "Leave us alone."

"Fine, if you give me the same," David agreed, "You and I - we stay out of each other's way." Gold dropped his hand and Megara walked then stilled again, looking back to her father.

"So, what is the commotion about?" Megara motioned outside.

"You lose your memory of everything of our old lives. Looks like we're stuck here." David said. Megara felt her breath leaving her. She wanted to hit something but instead followed David outside. As they rounded the corner, she could hear her father smashing the cases inside.

OUAT

"Before we begin," Megara said, coming to a standstill in front of Regina."There's someone you should meet."

"Who?" Regina asked when Rumplestiltskin appeared in a cloud of smoke, giggling. "Oh, you must be-"

"Rumplestiltskin," Megara's father said, rolling his "r."

"Don't mind the scales," Megara told her nonchalantly.

"Can you help me?" Regina asked, looking more nervous than she was with Megara. The man looked much scarier than the girl who looked more like a human being than he did.

"Possibly, yes." Rumplestiltskin nodded, "You seek power. The death of your enemies…the death of your friends?"

"No!" Regina exclaimed, "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Hard to believe you're your mother's daughter." Megara remarked, studying the room in closer detail.

Rumplestiltskin moved and started to stroke the sides of Regina's face, "So…kind. So…gentle. So…powerful. You could do so much, if you just let yourself."

"But, I don't know how." Regina said in a small voice.

"Well, let me show you the way." Megara produced a package out of thin air.

"How did-"

"Magic," Megara told Regina, "It can do wonders."

"I don't want to do that - use magic." Regina shook her head, "That's what she does. I don't want to end up like her."

"No, no, of course not." Rumplestiltskin agreed, "But that's the beauty of my gift. You don't have to. "It" will do it for you."

"What is it?" Regina asked.

"A portal." Rumplestiltskin explained, "A passage between lands. This is a portal to a specific, annoying little world. Useless to me, but, for your purposes, perfect. You're unlikely to ever see her again. All she needs is a little push. The question is, can you do it?"

OUAT

Jefferson was holding the bunny that used to be Grace's tightly in his hands, just staring at it. He so desperately wanted to talk to his daughter but he worried. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she preferred her cursed memories? What if she hated him? Oh, gods, he wouldn't be able to bear it if she hated him. And- the doorbell interrupted his thoughts. Jefferson sighed but rose from his chair. It was probably Megara, she said she would come by after she visited her father. He opened the door to see Megara and the Prince standing at his doorway.

"What is this?" Jefferson asked confusedly.

"I want to talk." David said simply. He held up the torn apart hat that was in ruins from transporting Emma, Mary Margaret and the Wraith to the Enchanted Forest. "Can you get me through?"

"No." Jefferson said dully, glancing at Megara in confusion. Why couldn't she have just answered his questions.

"Can you get them back?" David tried. Jefferson rolled his eyes in response, "Can you get it to work?"

"If you only knew." Jefferson chuckled but without humor.

David glanced at the bunny in Jefferson's hands, "You know, I'm thinking you have a daughter you love. Maybe even a wife," David looked at Megara who was not looking at them at all, "I do too. And they're out there somewhere. In the Enchanted Forest, or a void, I don't even know. But I'm going to get them back."

"They're in the Enchanted Forest, that's for sure." Jefferson told him, relenting, "I just can't get there."

"It still exists?" David asked.

Jefferson gave Megara another questioning glance but didn't say anything, "It exists. I don't know if that matters, since we can't of there."

"So, you won't help me?" David guessed.

"I'm a portal jumper, and you destroyed my portal, so you're out of luck." Jefferson said in a monotone. David frowned and reached forward, grabbing Jefferson by the collar.

"Well, I'm the closest thing left to a Sheriff here, so I can just throw you in a cell until you figure out a way." David said in a low voice. Then he was suspended in the air and thrown against the wall of Jefferson's living room. Megara walked forward to get closer, her hand in the air, holding him up.

"_I'm_ the deputy of this town. And if I knew you were going to threaten Jefferson I never would've brought you here. Do it again, and I'll turn you into a figurine." Megara warned David who was struggling to break free.

"Why did you bring him here anyway?" Jefferson frowned as Megara let David go and let him breathe.

"I wanted you to communicate with the outside world," Megara shrugged, "Obviously it didn't go very well, did it?" David moved forward again, angry. Megara knew she couldn't hold him against the wall again she didn't want David telling Emma about Megara's torture, so instead, Megara grabbed Jefferson and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

OUAT

Megara stood at the town line with her father, having dropped Jefferson off at the shop where he could stay until they knew David wouldn't come back to the house. The line that showed the boundary that would make or break their memories was spray-painted.

"How are we going to handle this?" Megara murmured to her father, kneeling down and staring at the orange spray paint. Her brother was so close…

"Like we handle everything else, dearie," Gold held up an empty vial, "With magic."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	7. The Crocodile

Jefferson watched Paige and her classmates get off the bus. He hesitates, but then felt a slight pressure on his arm. Megara looked at him meaningfully and Jefferson sighed.

"Grace." Jefferson called out, against his better judgement. Paige turned around, recognizing the voice from oh so long ago.

"Papa!" she called out, pleased, "You found me. I knew you would." She ran into his arms and Jefferson immediately wrapped his arms around his daughter. He set her down after a moment, seeing Megara look extremely uncomfortable. "Uh, Grace?" he said softly, bending down to face Grace properly, "There's someone I'd like you to meet. "Meg, this is Grace," Jefferson introduced the two girls in his life, hoping and praying hard that this would go all right, "Grace this is Meg."

"Hello," Grace said timidly, half hiding behind her father.

But Megara smiled and lowered herself to the ground to meet Grace on her level. She felt too tall, towering over the girl completely. "Hello, Grace. Your father has told me a lot about you."

"He has?" Grace's eyes widened as she looked to her father for confirmation. Jefferson cleared his throat, heat rising up from his neck.

"Yup," Megara nodded, "He told me he loves you very much. So much he was scared of disappointing you. He feared that maybe you were upset with him."

Grace looked to her father, "Did you really think that, papa?"

"I'm so sorry-"

"I love you, papa," Grace told him firmly, "I would never hate you. For anything." Jefferson didn't say anything for a moment, trying hard not to cry in public and especially not in front of his daughter.

"I just thought since I never came back…" Jefferson was once again interrupted by his daughter.

"Henry told me all about the Evil Queen and how she left you in Wonderland," Grace informed him, " His book is very informative. But papa, I could never hate you."

"Thank you, Grace," Jefferson told her.

Grace cracked a slight smile, "Papa, you're very silly."

"Your father's very silly, isn't he?" Megara agreed, patting Jefferson on the arm

"Has he ever told you about the time I fell and scraped my knee?" Grace turned to Megara.

"No, but let me guess," Megara smiled, "He was running around like a chicken with its head cut off right?"

"Worse," Grace shook her head, giggling. "He would watch me closely for days! It was maddening."

"I had to make sure you were alright, didn't I?" Jefferson grinned, picking Grace up from the ground and lifting her to the air to which she protested but didn't actually mind. "Who knew if there was some infection?"

Megara shook her head, "That sounds like you."

"Hey!" Jefferson said indignantly, the three turning and strolling down the street to Granny's for lunch.

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin walked into his home, still a human rather than a scaly being called the "Dark One." He placed his basket of wool by the door, searching for the rest of his family.

"Milah? Ara?" Rumplestiltskin called out, "Bae? I'm home. Hey…" Rumple walked in to see Megara and Baelfire at the table, playing a card game, Megara looking incredibly bored but still trying to put a front for Bae.

Baelfire looked up to see his father, "Papa?"

"Where's mum?" Rumple asked then realized they all knew the answer. She was probably at the pub, same place she had been as of late, only returning late at night, drunk. "…Well, she probably just…lost track of time. Grab your cloak. We'll find her."

"Why can't you just let her be?" Megara suddenly spoke up from the table, throwing down her cards, messing up the game she was playing with Bae. "She just wants a few hours to herself."

"Ara…" Rumple tried to say, wanting to reason with her. Ara might not need a parental figure to guide her but she had them both to help her grow. Baelfire was still young and Rumple wanted him to know both his parents.

"No!" Megara shook her head, "I mean we all know she doesn't want to be stuck with you. You are the town coward after all."

"Ara!" Baelfire hissed to his sister, grabbing her arm. Megara shook his hand off but didn't say anything more. Rumple turned away from his daughter, deciding not to say anything. He didn't want to set her off.

"Grab your cloaks." Rumple repeated again after a moment then turned and walked out to go to the pub.

OUAT

"Baelfire, he said to stay outside." Megara said impatiently to her brother, at her wit's end. Rumplestiltskin had told them to wait outside while he collected their mother but Megara wanted him to hurry up. Men were eyeing her strangely making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Instead, Megara paid attention to Baelfire who wanted to see their mother and convince her himself to come back home.

"I'm going in." Baelfire shook his head, entering before Megara could stop him. She was about to wait outside but one of the leering men got a little too close to her so she rushed into the pub after Baelfire.

"Mama?" Baelfire asked, looking at his mother with a tall dark-haired man with green eyes. Megara looked nervously around the table, unsure of what to do.

"Bae…Ara, you were supposed to wait outside." Rumple chastised his children. Milah glanced at her children, seeing Bae's bemused face and Ara who looked terrified of all the strange men at the table. Milah immediately rose and followed them out, placing her hands on Ara's shoulders as they went.

OUAT

Megara entered her father's house early in the morning, knowing her father was an early riser and hoping to see him. They were making progress with their potion to cross the border but Megara wanted to move it along faster. She went into the kitchen to steal some breakfast from him but saw Belle, her father's girlfriend instead.

"Oh!" Megara exclaimed, coming to a halt, "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," Belle smiled, her accent coming on thick, "I forgot that Rumple had a daughter. I'm-" Belle held out her hand to shake.

"Belle." Megara nodded, "I know who you are." Megara glanced at the offered hand and paused for a beat before taking it, "Sorry, you just…startled me."

"I was just waiting for Rumple." Belle said awkwardly, unsure of what to do.

"That makes two of us." Megara joked, making Belle crack a smile. Her father entered the room just then and looked between them.

"I can see you've already met," Gold said.

"Yeah we've been swapping embarrassing stories," Megara said nonchalantly, noticing Belle look at her but not say anything.

"Have you now?" Gold looked almost amused.

"Yes, yes we have." Belle played along,"We needed something to do to spend the time waiting for you."

"Well, I was just going to make breakfast." Gold pointed to the fridge but Megara shook her head.

"Actually, I need to get going," Megara glanced at Gold meaningfully to which he nodded, "Jefferson is making breakfast."

"Well it was good to meet you, Megara," Belle said.

"You too." Megara gave her a slight smile, giving her father another look before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin and his daughter sat in the farthest, darkest corner of the tavern where Milah used to spend all her time. Megara looked bored and was playing with the tiny horses she had created from magic when a short man with a noticeable red hat sat at the table.

"It really is you," the man breathed, "The Dark One, in the flesh. Or…whatever that is."

Megara rolled her eyes, making the horses dissipate, "You've gone through a lot of trouble to find us."

Rumplestiltskin giggled slightly, "You better hope I agree it's worth our time."

The man lowered his eyes, "I've heard you've been looking for something. And, as luck would have it, I'm a man who trades some hard to find objects." He lowered his voice next, "Like a bean. A magic bean that can transport you between worlds."

"I've been told, they no longer exist in this land," Rumplestiltskin said, masking his surprise well.

"Not in this land, no. But the ships that dock here often return from far off lands with treasures they don't always understand." The man said.

"And yet, you do?"

"It's my job." the man explained, "As is knowing the rumors of who might pay the highest price for said treasures."

"I don't care for rumors," Megara hissed at the man, "Where's the bean?"

"I don't have it," Smee said, then quickly continued, "But I can get it, I swear." Megara looked at him appraisingly, "You haven't heard my price."

"Price won't be a problem." Megara told him.

"I don't want money. I want eternal life." Smee said. Megara gave a long look knowing that man didn't know the first thing about living if he wanted to live forever.

"Only the Dark One has life eternal," Rumplestiltskin lied. Megara glanced at her father questioningly, knowing she had a slowed biological clock. It was only when she left the castle that she aged but she never stayed out for long so it didn't really matter. "So, you want more, son. What I can do, what about youth? Spin the clock back till you're a little boy again?"

Megara didn't bring up the slowed aging, "Close enough. Deal."

"But remember - you fail to deliver, I spin the clock forward, and turn you into dust." Rumplestiltskin warned.

"Thank you. Thank you." Smee said profusely before getting up and leaving. A barmaid came by the table warily.

"You sure you two don't want anything?" A sudden commotion caused Megara to turn around to see who it was. She recognized the man who came in with his crew. Her mother had spent some time with them laughing and drinking. Megara frowned causing her father to turn back as well.

"You know, I suddenly find myself quite thirsty."

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin had sent his daughter back to the castle but Megara had gone back to the tavern and hid in the shadows, knowing something was off. Her father had said that her mother had died by the pirate's hand but if that was really the case, her father would've let that man pay. He knew how much her mother had meant to her. The pirate and his crew were bumbling around making their way back to the ship when Rumplestiltskin "bumped" into them. She knew it was her father because of the scales that reflected from the lamps.

"Hey, you! Stop!" the dark-haired pirate commanded, "Even gutter rats have more manners than you just displayed."

"I-I'm so sorry, sir." Rumplestiltskin stuttered, making a impressive impersonation of the man he used to be without the magic and power.

"Ah…I was wrong." The pirate laughed, "Not a rat at all. More…more like a crocodile.

He kicked Rumplestiltskin and Megara shook her head, knowing he would suffer now.

"What's your name, crocodile?" Rumplestiltskin sprang up, removing his cloak and revealing himself properly. "You. I remember you."

"Always nice to make an impression. Where are my manners? We haven't been properly introduced. Rumplestiltskin. Or, as others know me, the Dark One." Rumplestiltskin bowed as the crew began to back away in fear. Megara rolled her eyes but didn't move from her spot. "Oh! I see my reputation precedes me."

"It does." the captain said, looking at Rumplestiltskin warily now. What would Milah think, finding out her husband turned into a crocodile and one of the most feared sorcerers next to his companion that he always took along?

"Good! That's going to save us time during the, uh, question and answer portion of our game." Rumplestiltskin smirked.

"What is it you want to know?" the Captain asked.

"How's Milah, of course?" Megara froze in her position, her heart constricting at her mother's name. She was alive? Her father had told her and Baelfire that she had died…and that the pirate was to blame….but she wasn't even dead. She was still alive. Megara found it hard to breathe and could hardly focus on the conversation as the realization her mother was still alive, hit her. Why hadn't she come for her? Why didn't she take Megara along with her? Was it against her will or did she want to leave?

"She's dead," she heard the pirate say and her heart froze again. What happened? Did he kill her? Did someone else? These questions clouded Megara's mind, she didn't even notice the lights were beginning to flicker. But Rumplestiltskin did. He held a hand out to stop the pirate from taking his sword out. Megara cleared her head and before her father could figure it out, she disappeared from the alleyway.

OUAT

"Where are you going?" came Megara's voice from the shadows making Rumplestiltskin hesitate.

"I thought you already went to bed, Ara." Rumplestiltskin tried to change the subject.

"You're hiding something from me," Megara said as lightly as she could when all she wanted to do was throttle him for not telling her her mother was alive beyond the time he told her and Bae his lie. "I want to know what it is."

"Well, if you must know," Rumplestiltskin rolled his eyes as if it caused him great pain to tell his daughter anything, "I've found the pirate that killed your mother."

Megara forced herself not to roll her eyes. If he wanted to play this game, she would play too. "Really? I want to see him. He needs to pay for what he did, papa." Papa. She knew that would strike a chord with him, knowing he liked it when she called him that. She had never said it often, mostly because she thought of him like the village coward. But Megara had grown respect for her father and even took lessons from him about magic. She was on her way to becoming almost as powerful as him. Megara had needed a way to channel her magic and it seemed it came from her most emotional state. "I know I can do it."

"Just leave it to me, Ara." Rumplestiltskin said lightly, now in more of a hurry to leave.

"Pa-"

"Go to bed, Megara," Rumplestiltskin commanded, gesturing to the staircase. "I'll handle it. Now go." Megara didn't move and just as Rumplestiltskin was about to force her up she left willingly. She went up only up the first set of staircases and knelt down, hiding behind the banisters. Rumplestiltskin stood there for a moment, making sure his daughter was gone before disappearing.

OUAT

"What d'you mean, Belle's missing?" Megara exclaimed into the phone, sharing a look with Jefferson who sat across from her in his kitchen counter. "I just saw her this morning."

"Well, she's gone now," David sighed into the phone, "I'm questioning the townspeople, but I could use the "deputy's" help." David said, laying the sarcasm thick on deputy.

"No need to be rude." Megara said lightly. "But I don't think these people will want to speak with me. Megan was one person but I'm another."

"You don't have to choose," David told her, "You can be both. There's still good in you, I know it. Even though you did throw me against the wall."

"I felt threatened." Megara shrugged, knowing David couldn't see her. "I'll be there soon." She quickly hung up and glanced at Jefferson who looked concerned.

"Meg," he started to say when Megara held up a hand.

"I have to go." Megara said, not looking at her husband yet not husband considering he married someone else. It was very confusing.

"This day was supposed to be about us." Jefferson frowned, "We still haven't talked about us."

"What is there to talk about?" Megara asked lightly. She didn't how to tell him how it killed her everyday but she didn't do anything about it because she was masochistic. She didn't tell him she wished she could take everything back and do it all over again. She didn't tell him how she made up scenarios where Jefferson didn't forgive her for what she did and instead demanded that she never see him again. She didn't tell him how she thought she would never get a second chance.

"You made me forget you," Jefferson reminded her, "Hercules tried to kill me because he was obsessed with you so you made me forget everything. I married someone else and had Grace but all this time…"

"I don't regret it," Megara interjected, "If that's what you're asking."

"Why?" Jefferson shook his head, trying to understand.

"Because you were happy," Megara told him bluntly, "I'm not going to apologize because you were happy."

"I lived in a hut." Jefferson exclaimed.

"Yes, and if the Evil Witch never came to you, you would've continued to be okay with it as long as you had Grace." Megara gathered her phone and purple leather jacket.

"Would you have ever come back?" Jefferson blurted out before he could stop himself. The question had gnawed at him since he remembered who he was twenty-eight years ago. Megara casts her eyes downwards and that's all the confirmation he needed. "That's great. That's really great, Megara."

"It was for your own good!" Megara shouted, frustrated, "I forced you into this and I was the one to pull you out. I took my heart out for a reason, Jefferson."

Jefferson froze, his expression crumbling making Megara cringe inwardly, "You don't have your heart?"

"I can't talk about this right now," Megara held her hands up, "I need to go."

"Megara!" Jefferson shouted, "You can't just walk away!"

"Well right now my father needs me." Megara said, already heading out the door. Jefferson followed after her, glad that Grace went back to see her adoptive parents for the rest of the day. He still hadn't discussed a schedule for Grace but he wasn't concerned on that front. No, he worried more about the brunette that was currently walking away from him.

"Megara!" Jefferson called and just as he reached the step out the front door, Megara was already gone.

OUAT

Rumplestiltskin had someone's heart in his hands. It wasn't some cheesy figurative phrase; he literally had a heart in his hand, waiting to be crushed. But so far nothing was crumbling. Except for everything Rumplestiltskin thought about Milah. She was supposed to be dead, and yet here she was all dressed as a pirate no less.

"Milah…" Rumplestiltskin hissed, pulling his hand out from the pirate's chest. "How?"

"Milah, you have to run." the pirate grunted, still on the ground.

"No." Milah shook her head, "I'm not leaving without you."

"Oh, how sweet." Rumplestiltskin said in a sickly sweet voice, "It appears there's more to this tale than I know. Tell it to me, Milah."

"Please, don't hurt him," Milah pleaded, "I can explain."

"Tick tock, dearie." Rumplestiltskin said, "Tick tock."

"That first night, when Killian and his crew came into the tavern, he told stories about the places he'd been. And I fell in love with him. I didn't mean for it to turn out this way. I didn't know how to tell you the truth. I'm sorry." Milah quickly explained.

"And so, here we are. You've come to save the life of your twoo wuv - the pirate. I didn't realize the power of true love before. It is impressive," Rumplestiltskin commented, "I'd hate to break it up. Actually no. I'd love to." Rumplestiltskin turned back to Killian but Milah stopped him.

"Wait. I have something you want." Milah interjected.

"Well, I find that very difficult to believe." Rumplestiltskin scoffed. Milah only pulled out a red hat that Rumplestiltskin remembered the man who wanted to be forever young, had. "Where'd you get that?"

"You know who I took it from. I may not know what the Dark One wants with a magic bean, but I have it." Milah continued.

"Oh, I feel a proposal coming on." Rumplestiltskin said, giddy.

"The magic bean in exchange for our lives." Milah said, "Deal?"

"I want to see it first."

OUAT

"Like hell." Megara growled, rushing down the carpeted stairs and into the main room where Rumplestiltskin spent most of time in business deals or spinning. She grabbed a globe and pricked her finger, dropping a dash of blood on the globe. It swirled around before it gave her his exact location. After a moment, she disappeared in a swirl of smoke to follow after her father. She found herself on the decks where a large ship was docked. She headed up the ramp and saw her father with her mother and the pirate from the other night. Milah threw something to the pirate and he caught it with his free hand.

"You asked to see it, and now, you have," The pirate said.

"Do we have a deal? Can we go our separate ways?" Milah asked.

"Do you mean, do I forgive you? Can I move on? Perhaps, perhaps. I can see you are twooly in love."

"Thank you." Milah breathed out, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"Just one question." Rumplestiltskin held up a finger.

"What do you want to know?"

"How could you leave Bae and Ara?" Rumplestiltskin demanded as several ropes began to snap along the ship. "Do you know what it was like, walking home that night-"

"Rumple-" Milah tried to say.

"Knowing I had to tell our son-"

"Please." Milah tried to interject but Rumplestiltskin was having none of it. He advanced upon her dangerously.

"And daughter that their mother was dead?" Rumplestiltskin continued, not done yet.

"I was wrong to lie to you. I was the coward-" Milah tried to calm him down but was interrupted by a young brunette boarding the ship.

"Now, mother, let's not play the blame game." Megara called calmly, greatly surprising her father. Her father slowly backed down from his old wife. "If anything, it seems father was the coward here."

"Megara-" Rumplestiltskin tried to warn her but Megara glared at him.

"You lied to me!" Megara snapped loudly, "You lied to Baelfire! You were too much of a coward to admit that my mother was alive and so you killed her off instead! Do you know how many nights Bae laid awake, crying because his mother was dead?!

"And you _lied_!" Megara continued, not done yet, "You are a_ coward_, Rumplestiltskin and I will never forgive you-"

"I think you've said your piece, dearie!" Rumplestiltskin hissed at his daughter. "I'm not the one to blame. Milah is."

"She wanted out." Megara sneered at him, "I don't how that was a problem."

"I let my misery cloud my judgement." Milah stammered.

"Why were you so miserable?" Rumplestiltskin asked.

"Because I never loved you." Milah told him, more honest with him than she had ever been with him. Rumplestiltskin reached for her heart when Megara let out a cry.

"Milah!" Killian shouted, worried. Rumplestiltskin raised his hand, binding both him and Megara on the mast so they couldn't interfere. Rumplestiltskin pulled out Milah's glowing heart.

"No!" Killian managed to break free of the ropes, causing a hook to clang to the ground. He rushed over to Milah and laid her on the deck. Megara broke free as well though she stared her father down.

"Put the heart down." Megara commanded but Rumplestiltskin ignored her. Megara raised her hand but Rumplestiltskin blasted his daughter backwards making her land on the deck beside her mother. Milah looked at her daughter and saw she wasn't the same. She wasn't sick for one but Megara also looked older. More mature and bitter than she should've been. And all because she couldn't stick around and pretend anymore with Rumple. She did this to her daughter. And she hated herself for it.

"I love you." Milah said to Killian and Megara who was still on the floor. Rumplestiltskin crushed her heart into dust, letting the dust fall on the deck. Megara watched, wide-eyed and frozen. She stared at her unmoving mother still in the pirate's arms.

"You may be more powerful now, demon, but you're no lesser coward." Killian yelled.

"I'll have what I came for, now." Rumplestiltskin held out his hand. Megara glared at her father, rising from the floor.

"You don't deserve to find him." Megara hissed at him.

"You'll have to kill me first." Killian added.

"I'm afraid that's not in the cards for you, sonny boy." Rumplestiltskin held out his hand. Megara immediately held out her hands ready to defend her mother's lover or whatever she had to call him. Rumplestiltskin instead grabbed a sword and sliced off Killian's hand to which he grunted in pain. Megara gasped, moving closer to Killian. "I want you alive. Because I want you to suffer like I did. Come, Megara."

"You're delusional if you think I'm letting Milah's daughter go off with a madman." Killian sneered at Rumplestiltskin, still holding his stump. Rumplestiltskin's eyes flashed and Megara quickly moved forward between them.

"Thank you for your concern," Megara replied, "But if I don't go, I'm afraid it'll only get worse for you." Killian looked at her, seeing the close resemblance she shared with Milah. Milah had always boasted that Megara was like her. She didn't deserve to be stuck with this demon. Rumplestiltskin turned to go but Killian grabbed the hook and stabbed Rumplestiltskin with it. Rumple only turned around, unperturbed.

"Killing me's going to take a lot more than that, dearie." Rumplestiltskin sneered.

"Even demons can be killed. I will find a way." Killian hissed back.

"Well, good luck living long enough." Rumplestiltskin grabbed his daughter by the arm and disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.

OUAT

Megara met with David, Ruby and her father and her father's father-in-law. Her father had a stream of magic that was pulling Belle's cart back from the town line. Belle appeared and Megara flicked her hand making the handcuffs disappear. Belle gave her a slight smile to which Megara smiled back. Belle liked to smile a lot. Maybe she really would a good influence on her father.

"Thank you for what you just did, but that doesn't change that you're too cowardly to be honest with me." Belle told him shortly. Megara let out a breath. Well that plan was moot. Moe tried to get his daughter to go back to him but Belle was on a roll.

"After what you just tried to do to me? You're no better, Father. You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel. If either of you cared about me, you would've listened. I don't want to see either of you again. Ever."

OUAT

Megara sat in the main room where her father sat at the head of the table. The globe had been tossed aside the moment Rumplestiltskin entered the room. She had been silent the whole time as Rumplestiltskin moved from the chair and into his spinning and back to seating at the table again.

"Megara." Rumplestiltskin finally said. Megara turned her neck to face her father properly. She had a mixture of emotions, one of the more prominent ones being sadness.

"You killed her." Megara told him finally. "_Right_ in front of me."

"She deserved it." Rumplestiltskin waved it off.

"No, she didn't. She didn't deserve to die much like Baelfire didn't deserve to fall into that portal!" Megara exclaimed, her voice rising. She stood from her chair, "I'm leaving."

"No you won't." Rumplestiltskin ordered.

"You're a coward, and you can't bring either of them back." Megara glared at father. "So, yes, I'm leaving."

"I can bring Bae back." Rumplestiltskin said as Megara turned the handle at the door. Megara paused then walked back to her father.

"What?"

"But first, I want to make a deal." Rumplestiltskin steepled his fingers. Megara crossed her arms across her chest and waited. "You can't leave."

"I-"

"Only way to see Bae again," Rumplestiltskin informed his daughter. "You can't leave.

"And if you do, terrible things will happen," Rumplestiltskin continued, "To make you regret going back on our deal."

If looks could kill, Rumplestiltskin would've been dead five minutes ago. "You'll bring back Baelfire?"

"Is it a deal?" Rumplestiltskin pressed.

Megara hesitated before taking her father's hand, "Deal." Rumplestiltskin pulled out Killian's severed hand and placed it on the desk excitedly. He pulled the fingers one by one but there was nothing. Megara felt her hands shaking and the lamps starting to flicker.

"You tricked me!" She exclaimed. Rumplestiltskin didn't reply, too busy knocking over the vials that were placed on the table. "You tricked me!"

OUAT

Megara stood outside of Jefferson's steps, debating on whether or not to knock. She lifted her hand when the door opened and Jefferson stood there.

"I shouldn't have decided to make you forget me." Megara told him. "And truth be told…I regretted it everyday." Jefferson was silent. "I thought I made the right choice at the time.

Megara let out a huge breath,"And I'm sorry."

"Is that it?" Jefferson said after a long, quiet moment.

"What else is there to say?" Megara asked, arching an eyebrow. Jefferson didn't reply and only looked at her. Then she sighed, pulling something from inside a chest to reveal a glowing heart. "There is this."

"Is that your heart?" Jefferson wondered, leaning closer. Megara slightly quirked her lips but didn't fully smile.

"It is." Megara confirmed, then held out the chest to him, "And I was wondering…if you could put it back in for me."

"Me?" Jefferson repeated.

"I took it out because of you," Megara shrugged, "It's only fitting."

"Is this your apology gift?" Jefferson asked, taking the chest, "Because I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"I'll get you a new scarf next time." Megara rolled her eyes, smiling. Jefferson took the heart and held it in his palm, feeling its lightness. "How does that idea sound to you instead?"

"Good. Good." Jefferson nodded. "I like that idea." Jefferson slowly pushed the heart back where it belonged and he saw something awaken in Megara. She smiled at him fully, coming closer to him, her eyes brighter, her expression happier.

"I love you." she told him softly.

Jefferson's breath hitched. He never imagined he would hear those words come out from Megara again. But his Megara was back. And he wouldn't let her go again. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Queen of Hearts

Megara stared at the painting in front of her. She didn't hate it, per say, she just…didn't like it. She shook her head, about to take it down when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Again?" she heard Jefferson ask, sounding exasperated. "That's the fifth one you've thrown away."

"And I'll keep throwing them away until I get it right." Megara told him, setting the paining down on the floor.

"I'm telling you they're masterpieces." Jefferson said.

"They're hideous." Megara retorted, setting a new canvas on the easel. "Now go away, I'm concentrating."

"Right," Jefferson nodded, "Wanted to ask if you wanted to get lunch with me and Grace. I'll pay."

"You finally figure something out with her adoptive parents?" Megara looked at Jefferson curiously.

"For the most part, yeah." Jefferson shrugged, "So, you coming?" Megara looked back at her empty canvas then sighed. She stood from her stool setting the palette down.

"Yeah, why not?"

OUAT

Grace rushed into Granny's after her father and Megara who were holding hands and taking their time.

"Papa, hurry!" she called out, pulling the door open.

"I'm sure Granny will still have ice cream sundaes once we get there, Grace." Jefferson chuckled, helping his daughter open the door. He held it open as Grace and Megara entered before entering himself.

"I don't think you understand the significance of ice cream sundaes," Megara told Jefferson in mock-seriousness. "They're another form of magic."

Jefferson rolled his eyes, "I'm sure." Grace sat at the counter immediately catching the attention of Ruby who walked over to take her order. Jefferson was about to follow after but stopped once he saw Megara's attention wasn't on getting a sugar rush. She had spotted her father and Belle on a date but they were interrupted by Regina. Jefferson touched her arm making her turn to see him.

"It looks serious." Megara told him quietly.

Jefferson gave her a look, "Megara…"

"I know." Megara nodded, "I'll leave it alone." She was about to join Grace at the counter but Gold saw Megara and called her over. Megara gave Jefferson an apologetic look who only sighed heavily. He went to join his daughter, stealing a bit of her sundae to take his mind off Meg.

"What is it?" she asked warily, catching Belle's worried expression. Regina cleared her throat.

"Cora." was all Regina needed to say before Megara froze. Cora wasn't her favorite person in the world. After all she did chop Jefferson's head off and force him to spend his days making hats in hope of returning to Grace. "She's coming from our land. I need your help to stop her."

"She was supposed to be dead." Megara crinkled her nose, beginning to rock on her heels, not able to help it.

"Well, she's not and she's on her way," Regina snapped, "This time you both have a weakness." Regina glanced at Belle then subtly nodded over to Jefferson who was sharing a croissant with Grace. Megara's eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm…I'm sorry." Belle interjected, "Who…who is this woman?"

"Someone you'll never meet." Gold told her simply, "So you say she's coming. Where is she now?"

"With them."

OUAT

Megara sighed, watching as Henry woke up from his dream inside the Netherworld. David had rushed to his grandson's side, immediately worried. Then they had discovered Henry had developed burns from his time inside. Gold had healed him then explained the violence within the dream being the reason Henry was injured. Regina and David had refused to send Henry back in so it was all a matter of someone being sent in in his place.

"And I'll be waiting," David said, so sure of himself.

"You're going to this Netherworld?" Regina asked.

"I faced you," David shrugged, "How bad could it be?" Megara cracked a slight smile at that.

"It's not as simple as that. You can't get there." Gold told him, "You haven't been under a sleeping curse."

"Well, then put me under one." David retorted.

Megara exchanged a look with the two other magical persons capable of creating the sleeping curse, "Are you sure?"

"I've spent far too much time looking for my wife." David said firmly. "It is time to bring her home."

OUAT

Megara carried in the old spinning wheel Gold had kept deep inside his shop. It wasn't the same as the one he used to think but it was close.

"What do you mean, the old-fashioned way?" David frowned, looking at the spinning wheel in distaste.

"You're about to join a quite distinguished club, mr Nolan. Before such innovations as the apple, back when the sleeping curse first came to be, a more direct method was required…" Gold explained, "Through blood. By pricking one's finger on the needle of a spinning wheel, one falls under the spell. Your Majesty," Gold said to Regina, "you did his wife. I'm sure you'd like the honors."

Regina dipped the end of the needle into the potion, then placed the needle back onto the spinning wheel. She gestured to David.

"It's all yours." she said.

"Good luck." Henry said.

"It's going to be alright," David told his grandson.

"How do you know?"

"Well…How did you know Emma would save you after you ate the turnover?" David asked Henry.

"I…I believed in her." Henry then replied.

"The way Snow and I believed she'd come back to break the curse. That's the kind of faith that runs in our family." David said.

"Yes, we are aware of your family's annoyingly optimistic outlook, Nolan." Megara rolled her eyes albeit good-naturedly. Henry took off his pendant that helped to control his dreams and gave it to David.

"This helps control the flames in the room," Henry said, "It'll keep you safe."

"I will guard it with my life." David promised. Megara began spinning the wheel as Regina, Gold and Henry watched from the side."When I awake, I'll be in that fiery room?"

"Not exactly." Gold shook his head, "That room is where those who've already awoken from the curse return. You, however, are being put under for the first time."

"Then how will I know where to go?" David asked, "How the hell am I supposed to find a room with no door?"

"And that, therein, lies your problem," Megara told David, "Now..if you please…" Megara motioned to the needle, "Good luck." David reached his finger forward and pricked his finger on the needle. After a moment, his eyes closed and he feel back onto the cot, asleep.

OUAT

Regina leaned over David, still in Gold's shop and still asleep. She looked for the slightest hint of being awake but there was nothing. Gold walked in just then.

"Any change?" Gold asked.

"No. He's not improving,"Regina shook her head, "He needs true love's kiss. He won't wake up until Mary Margaret comes back."

"Until?" Gold scoffed, "Well, that's rather optimistic, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina's eyes drew together in bemusement. If that little imp had done something to mess it up…

"They're up against your mother. The only chance Snow and Emma have of defeating her, is with the squid ink." Gold said.

"Which is why you sent the message through David." Regina then continued.

"Which would be beneficial, if we knew that message were delivered." Gold pointed out, "But alas, given the Prince's condition, we don't know. As such, it's important we take precautions. We have to consider the possibility that, when that portal opens, if won't be his family that come through, it'll be Cora."

"And neither one of us wants that." Regina realized.

"We have to find where they're coming through, and destroy that portal." Gold said.

"But whoever came through would die," Regina said.

"Exactly. But, I'm confident between the two of us, we can summon up enough magic to complete the task."

"The two of us?" Regina arched an eyebrow, "What about Megara?"

"She wouldn't understand," Gold waved it off, "In case you didn't remember, Emma and Mary Margaret are her friends, she wouldn't risk them."

"What if they do go through it?" Regina pressed.

"Well, I believe in this world, they call that a win-win," Gold smirked at her.

OUAT

Megara came back from Granny's her arms ladened with lunch for the the four in Gold's shop. But when she went to the back, only Henry was there, reading to David who was still asleep.

"Hey, Henry," Megara said cautiously, looking around for the others, "Where's Regina? And my father?"

"They went to go see that everything was okay," Henry cheerily replied, "When Emma and Snow come through."

Something about that felt off to Megara who set the bags down on her father's desk. She crinkled her brown, then began to rock on her heels, thinking.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Henry nodded, then caught her concerned expression, "Why, what's wrong?" Just then, Little Red Riding Hood burst in with Snow's little army buddies.

"Where are they?" Red demanded, "Regina, Gold and-" Red stopped immediately upon seeing Megara staring at them.

"What's going on?" Henry asked, confused. First Megara had looked concerned and then Ruby was bursting in, asking to see Regina and Gold.

"All the magic has been drained from the mines." Red told Henry.

"What?" Megara blurted out, moving forward. "That means…"

"They're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret," Henry looked disappointed. Megara was tempted to hug the poor kid but refrained. "That means my mom lied to me."

"I have to go." Megara realized, pushing past Snow's friends, "I'll find them and try to stop them. Wolf, watch the kid!"

OUAT

"Thought I might find you here, father," Megara remarked upon seeing her father and the Evil Queen at the town's well.

"This is where Cora's going to come through." Gold said to his daughter, his lips thin. "I would think you were worried about Jefferson."

"We can handle Cora if she comes through." Megara insisted, walking forward. "We've done it before and we can do it again."

"We're not the only ones, dearie," Gold snapped at his daughter, "We have people care about. Belle, that hat-lover and his daughter. I should think you care about them, considering you put your heart back in."

Megara pursed her lips, "I believe in Emma. She'll be the one who'll come through."

"We can't risk that!" Gold snapped.

"Well, you believed that she would break the curse!" Megara exclaimed, "You waited twenty-eight years and when you woke up, you still believed she could do it even when she wanted to run away!"

"This is Cora, Megara," Gold sneered, "She's dangerous."

"And nothing we can't handle." Megara repeated her earlier sentiments.

"I highly doubt it." Gold said, "Think about it, Ara. It's either Jefferson and sweet little Grace…or the possibility of Cora coming through and tormenting Jefferson once again."

Megara paused and hesitated. Would she really risk Jefferson and the little girl she had just started to get to know? Regina backed away from the well.

"It's time." Gold said, seeing the change of color in the water.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Regina asked. Gold took out the fairy wand and held it up to the sky, summoning the magic to be unleashed from it. A green lightning strike struck the well, making a forcefield appear around the well.

"Doesn't matter who comes through now. No one can survive this."

OUAT

Henry rushed into the clearing with Ruby on his heels, probably the one responsible for finding the three.

"Mom? You're not helping Emma and Mary Margaret, are you?" Henry looked disappointed, then turned to Meg, "You too, Meg?"

"Henry…" Megara looked conflicted.

"I'm helping you, Henry," Regina said, catching her son's attention once again. She bent down to face Henry.

"What are you talking about?" Henry asked.

"You're going to kill them." Ruby shouted, angry. Gold held up his hand, knocking the wolf out. Megara gave her father a disapproving look then rushed to her, making sure she was okay. Henry began to shout.

"You can't! Stop it! You can't! You're going to kill them! Please! No! They're going to make it through!" Henry yelled, "We have to turn it off! You're going to kill them." Henry managed to get away from Regina but she pulled him back.

"Henry, what are you doing?!"

"Emma and Mary Margaret are going to come through. I know it. You said you wanted to change - to be better. This is how. You want me to have faith in you? Have faith in me." Henry said.

Gold moved forward, seeing Regina's determined expression, "Regina." Regina ignored him and went to the well, extending her hands. She concentrated hard and began to absorb the magic into her body, removing the magic from the well. Megara moved forward and absorbed the magic as well, cutting Regina's work in half. The power of the magic threw them back but it was gone. But no one was coming through.

"Was this even the right portal?" Megara groaned, rubbing her head. Gold helped his daughter up but he had a stoic expression. Then a hand came out of the well and grabbed the edge. Megara raced forward and looked down to see Emma and Mary Margaret climbing out.

"Emma?" she asked.

"Mom!" Henry cried.

"Henry!" Emma shouted back, both running towards the other to hug each other. Gold was silent during the exchanges. Megara moved back as well and went to join her father. With a silent nod, they disappeared from the clearing.

"She saved you!" Henry cried, pointing to his other mother, "Mom and-" Henry paused, looking around to see Megara was gone.

OUAT

Megara sat on her stool in Jefferson's house once again, the empty canvas before her. She glanced down at her colors and without another hesitation, she began to paint. She used grays and greens and browns and when she was done, she was finally pleased with herself. Jefferson walked into the room, holding up a glass of wine. Megara took it without thinking and finished it in three gulps.

"Was is that?" he nodded to the painting, "I mean, that looks like Henry but-"

"I was at the well today," Megara said, not specifying why she was there. She didn't need to alarm Jefferson about the potential danger of Cora coming through. All that mattered was that she didn't so what was the point of bringing it up? "Henry inspired me."

"I bet he inspires a lot of people," Jefferson said, "So you just painted a memory?"

"No," Megara smiled, "I painted hope."

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	9. The Outsider

**I'm on a roll today! My inspiration has been on a new-time high and I just keep writing these things out. Whoops.**

* * *

It was the shouting that work Jefferson up. He stumbled out of bed, grabbing the telescope in his room and hurrying downstairs, sure someone was trying to murder Megara. He could hear her shouts and through his sleep-muddled brain, he was sure she was crying murder. Jefferson burst into the kitchen, telescope raised only to see Megara staring, wide-eyed at him.

"Meg?" he groaned, "What the hell is going on?"

Megara just stared at his telescope until he finally set it down on the counter beside him, "I did it."

"Did what?" Jefferson yawned, scratching his head, "Other than wake me up in the middle of the night."

"Don't be ridiculous, it's five a.m." Megara waved him off, gesturing to the digital clock on the stove that oh-so helpfully told him it was 5:12 A.M.

"Okay, what did you do?" Jefferson turned back to his wife/girlfriend/whatever their relationship was.

Megara held up a small vial in the air and Jefferson struggled to properly focus on it, rubbing his eyes,"Yeah, I still don't know what that is."

"It's the potion." she told him excitedly, "I finished it ten minutes ago." she frowned for a moment, "I'm surprised you didn't hear me then. I was a lot louder."

"Maybe I was hoping you'd stop." Jefferson muttered then looked at Megara, "I mean, congrats! Isn't it the one to cross the border?"

"Yup." Megara nodded proudly. Jefferson couldn't help but smile, remembering the times she was so carefree during their adventures, just painting and running away from royals.

"I'll have to tell my father." Megara continued. "We'll still have to do some testing…"

"Megara," Jefferson called, "the moment…live in it."

"Right." Megara nodded then smirked. "Why don't we go live in the moment upstairs?" Megara arched an eyebrow and laughed as Jefferson tugged her with him to go back to the bedroom.

OUAT

Megara and Gold were in his shop after having confirmed that the spell worked. While Megara couldn't care less what happened to Smee, the red hat loving rat, he managed to survive going past the town line. Gold called up his girlfriend and told her to meet him in the shop without telling her why.

"Is she coming with us?" Megara asked her father, twisting the ring that was still on her middle finger.

"I don't think she should." Gold sighed, "We don't know what's out there." Belle entered the shop then, a concerned look on her face.

"Hey. Hi Megara," Megara nodded in response, "What, uh…what's wrong that you couldn't tell me on the phone?"

"I did it." Gold told her, "I can leave."

"You can cross the town line?" Belle's eyes widened in surprise.

"Indeed, I can. When I pour this potion onto the object I hold most dear, that objects becomes a talisman, and allows me to cross the town line and still remember who I am." Gold explained.

Megara couldn't help herself, "I finished it this morning,"

Belle looked at her slightly amused, "You finished it?"

"And to think," Megara nodded to her father who didn't feel the same way as Belle, "My father always said I was the worst at potions."

"You are." Gold told her. "You were just lucky." Belle had to smile at the father/daughter relationship between them. While it was always rocky, at the end of the day, they still cared about each other.

"What will you enchant?" Belle asked, clearing her throat.

"Well…" Gold moved behind the counter and opened a hidden safe behind a painting. He pulled out a worn out cloak, the same one Baelfire used to wear. Megara stared at it.

"I didn't realize you kept it." Megara said, "I always thought it was lost when we left our old home."

"It's all I have left of Bae," Gold said, mostly to Meg, but to also explain to Belle.

"And what about you, Megara?" Belle asked.

Megara held up her hand, "My ring." Belle looked at it in admiration.

"Is that a-?"

"It is." Megara beamed. Gold sighed, knowing all about that hat-lover that took his daughter for three years only to turn up half dead.

"I don't suppose I could come with you?" Belle asked nervously, twisting her hands. Megara gave her father a look.

"No, I…I truly wish you could, but…I only have enough of this potion for two people." Gold put the cloak back into the safe, not looking at his daughter's disapproving stare. "Hey. This is my journey, Belle. This is our journey. I'm afraid it's something we have to do alone."

"I know." Belle nodded, going over to give Gold a hug while Megara busied herself with whatever she could find.

OUAT

Megara was drinking her daily cup of coffee when her buzzed and Emma's face stared up at her, inviting her to answer. Megara hit the answer button and raised the phone to her ear, taking a long sip.

"Megan?"

"Haven't you heard?" Megara replied, "It's Megara."

"Right." Emma was quiet for a minute, "So, I can't call you Megan anymore?"

Megara snorted, setting her cup down on the counter, "Emma Swan, what can I do for you?"

"You're magical, right?" Emma got straight to the point.

"I like to think I am, yeah." Megara said, smiling now.

"So, this weird thing happened when were coming back to Storybrooke. Cora grabbed my heart and was about to take it out…but she couldn't." Emma explained. "I thought that maybe you ever heard of something like that."

"No, I haven't." Megara frowned, "But then again, true love is the rarest, most purest form of magic. Anything that came out of it would probably be the same."

"Yeah, that's what your dad said too." Emma sighed.

"You talked to my father?" Megara asked.

"Yesterday." Emma said, "I confronted him about his writing my name in ink a thousand times."

"I gave him that ink." Megara remembered, not sure why she was telling Emma, "It has lots of uses."

"Yeah, I know." Emma snorted, "I also…wanted to thank you. Henry told me how you helped Regina get rid of the barrier."

"Yeah, it was no problem," Megara shrugged, "Actually, it kinda was, but really I'm still alive. But Emma, you should just thank your lucky stars you managed to evade Cora's infamous move."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Emma sighed.

"If you want, I can look into it for you," Megara offered, taking a sip of her coffee again. "Rumplestiltskin has books by the thousands. One of them has to mention true love magic."

"Thanks, Megan- I mean, Megara." Emma corrected herself, "sorry."

"I'll talk to you later, Emma." Megara laughed, "Bye."

OUAT

"Wait, who ransacked the shop?" Megara's eyebrows drew together in concern, already on her way to her father's shop.

"Does it matter?" Gold snapped, already in the shop. He knew that the pirate captain had something to do with it, but if he told Megara she might not help him with going after him. The pirate had offered to help Megara and Megara seemed to respect him as Milah's lover and therefore important enough to protect. Gold bent down in his shop, seeing something in the mess. Maybe it wasn't the pirate…

"Father?" Megara was asking after Gold failed to respond to whatever question she was asking,"Father?"

"Hmm?" Gold said, "It seems I found the culprit."

"Who was it?"

"Smee." Megara's eyes widened at that but she looked up just in time to see Smee wandering around along the streets.

"I'll handle it." she quickly hung up the phone and rushed towards Smee. She managed to catch up with him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello, Mr Smee." Megara smirked before pinning him against the wall with magic. Smee struggled to be free. "Me and my father have spared your life many times. And this is how you repay us? Whatever you took, I want it back."

"I don't have it!" Smee cried out, "He-he took it! I don't have it anymore!"

"Who is "he?"" Megara rolled her eyes at him.

"W-we met on a rooftop. He didn't tell me anything." Smee continued, failing to answer what Megara wanted to know.

"Who did?"

"I don't have it anymore! He didn't say!" Smee continued. Megara sighed and rolled her eyes, transforming Smee into a rat.

"Fitting, don't you think?" Megara told him, "Now you can squeak around to your heart's content."

OUAT

Megara and Jefferson headed to the town line at the time Gold had set for. It was the first time Jefferson would be face-to-face with Rumplestiltskin and he was nervous. The last time they had really talked, Rumplestiltskin had cast him out and refused to use his services.

"Are you sure I can be there?" Jefferson asked for the hundredth time.

"He's not going to kill you." Megara rolled her eyes as they pulled up behind Gold's car. "I won't let him."

"That's comforting." Jefferson said, cracking his neck by moving it side to side. He seemed to be preparing for some kind of fight. Megara watched in amusement but didn't say anything. "The minute he raises his cane, I'm running."

Megara held up her hand that had the sapphire ring on it. "Look at this. It's a promise, remember? It's a promise that you'll be fine, okay?" Gold and Belle stepped out of his car, walking to the line. Jefferson squinted to see.

"Is that Belle?" Jefferson asked.

"You know her?" Megara asked.

"I rescued her." Jefferson replied, getting out of the car. Megara hurried to follow after, slamming the door shut. "Belle?"

Belle turned around to see Jefferson walking towards her, "Oh. It's you." Gold turned and grumbled under his breath but otherwise nodded at Jefferson in greeting. Jefferson was still jittery but he seemed fine to Megara. "You're the one that saved me."

"Didn't I tell you he'd protect you?" Jefferson said as Megara reached them.

"You did." Belle smiled, "Thank you." Belle turned to see Gold's frowning face. "What is it, Rumple?"

"Nothing," Gold said, trying his hardest to be polite. Megara gave her father a warning look. "Just the fact that both women in my life prefer the hat-lover over me."

Megara grinned, "Well, you're ancient, Papa." Gold stiffened at that. She hadn't called him that in ages. And there she was, saying so freely it was like she said it all the time. She was grinning up at Jefferson who looked pleased with himself. Gold harrumphed but then held out his hand.

"It seems I've been defeated." Gold said. Jefferson stared down at the hand before slowly taking it. Gold shook his hand firmly, not not noticing Jefferson's hand as firm as his. Gold pulled away and took out his shawl, before pouring the potion over it.

"Okay…" Belle said.

"Here we go." Gold said, taking a deep breath before crossing the town line. It had been decided he would try first and then Megara would follow suit if the potion succeeded and it seemed she had. "Belle…"

"It…it worked." Belle laughed and grabbed Gold's hand.

"Yes, it did. It did." Gold nodded. Megara gave Jefferson's hand a squeeze who squeezed right back.

"Now you can find your son." Belle said, before turning to Meg, "And your brother."

"Oh, Belle, I so wish you were coming with me." Gold said sadly. Megara tugged Jefferson's hand and led a little ways back to give them some space.

"We're gonna do it." she told him excitedly.

"I know." Jefferson smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, "Do you really have to go?"

"Of-" Megara was about to roll her eyes when she caught something or someone moving through the trees. And it had a gun. And it was aiming straight for Belle. Megara didn't even think, she only knew she had protect her father's girlfriend. One of the few things good in his life. Megara raced forward, pushing Belle to the side and taking the shot, the force of it pushing her over the town line and into her father's arms.

"Megara? Megara? Megara?!" Gold shouted, staring at his daughter in his arms, barely conscious. Jefferson had caught Belle just before she hit the ground and was helping her stand. Gold lowered his daughter carefully to the ground. Megara stared back at him, confused and scared.

"Who the hell is Megara?" Megan whimpered, staring back at her father.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no…" Gold repeated to himself.

"Megara?" Hook called out, confused. He meant to shoot Belle, the crocodile's girlfriend but someone had jumped out and taken the shot instead. It was Milah's daughter, the same one who tried to protect him oh-so long ago.

"What you've done cannot be undone." Gold snarled at him.

"Well, now you finally know how it feels!" Hook shouted, not being able to help himself. Everything he ever did was to get revenge on Rumplestiltskin. But he had taken it out on the wrong person. "Well, go ahead, crocodile. Do your worst!"

"Oh, I intend to." Gold sneered, raising his hand to produce a fireball. Belle rushed forward, grabbing his arm to try to stop him. Jefferson was kneeling over Megan who still on the ground.

"Megara?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Who the hell are you?!" Megan demanded, struggling to get away from the man. Jefferson's expression broke and Megan briefly felt bad for making the man upset but she didn't know who the hell he was talking about. A car then came down the road towards them. Jefferson grabbed Megan and rolled themselves out of the way. Gold grabbed Belle and they rushed to the side but Hook wasn't as lucky. He was hit and landed on the road, unconscious. The car swerved and crashed into a large boulder. Strangers were coming into Storybrooke.

* * *

**Thoughts? I mean, really, this is the game changer right here. And I would really like some reviews to see what you guys think about this small twist.**


End file.
